Gabriella's not so Better Half
by ImpactRed520
Summary: What's gonna happen when Gabriella's father and a surprise identical twin show up at her house one night? How will things play out when Gabi leaves to stay with her dad for two weeks and she forgets to let her friends know? Read and Find out. Troyella
1. The Bonfire

Hey everyone, new story, hope you guys like it. I don't own anything here except for the plot.

**The Bonfire**

Gabriella Montez got out of the car and began to walk hand in hand with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. She really loved him, as he did her and they had been together since sophomore year, when they ended up starring in their school's musical. She couldn't imagine having a more perfect boyfriend. It was the last day of school, putting an end to their junior year and they were just arriving at the beach to meet their friends: Chad and his girlfriend Taylor, Kelsi and her boyfriend Jason, Zeke and his almost girlfriend Sharpay, and her twin brother Ryan.

"Troy, hurry up, we're already running kinda late as is!" Gabriella said as Troy was slowly getting out of the car.

"First of all, we WOULD HAVE been here on time, if _someone_, didn't need to spend a few hours on deciding what to where. I mean come on, it's the beach, how hard could it be?" He responded as he closed and locked the car door. "And second of all, what does it matter, I mean it's not like we're gonna get in trouble for being late to meet our friends."

"It's actually a lot harder than you would think." She said, letting out a small giggle.

"Yeah well, let's just go, their all probably wondering where we are." He said as he grabbed her hand and began to walk towards where they were meeting everyone.

"Can we just start eating now, I'm starving." Moaned Chad as he looked at his watch which read 8 o'clock. "I mean we did say to be here at 7:30."

"Chill out Chad, they'll be here soon enough." Ryan added.

Chad stood up, "Well, they better, cause if their not here in the next 10 minutes I'll-"

"You'll what?" Troy cut him off as he and Gabriella walked up to greet everyone.

"Oh thank God, now we can eat." Chad said as he skipped the whole process of saying hello to Troy and Gabriella and went right for the hot dogs that Jason had been grilling.

"What have you and Troy been up to, huh Gabi?" Taylor asked her best friend as they grabbed a few burgers and sat down. "I mean, that extra half hour could be used to do quite a few interesting things couldn't it."

"Nothing." Gabriella replied as she began to smile, partly because she was amazed at how nosy Taylor was, but mostly because she knew that she was pretty much correct with her suspicions.

"Hey Zeke, did you happen to bring any of those great cookies that you bake?" Jason asked.

"Oh, PLESE, say that you did!" Squealed Sharpay.

"Of course I did, come on you guys, it wouldn't be a party without them would it?" Zeke said as he held up a bag full of cookies.

"No it wouldn't." Jason said as he and Troy grabbed a few of the cookies that Zeke held up.

"Aren't you even gonna wait for desert before you start on those." Kelsi said as she walked over to sit next to Jason

"But they're just SOOOO good." Said Jason, Troy, Ryan and Chad in unison as they all crammed the tasty baked pastries into their mouths.

Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella just rolled their eyes and laughed as they watched the boys devour Zeke's cookies.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay screamed, "Save some for me!"

"Don't worry, Sharpay." Zeke said walking up to her, "I baked a special batch just for you." He said as he gave her a smaller bag full of cookies.

"Oh, thanks." Sharpay said in a much softer tone, as she took the bag and smiled.

"Yeah, a special batch baked with love." Added Chad.

Zeke and Sharpay, both gave Chad angry looks, as everyone else laughed at how shy the pair would get around each other.

The group continued their meal around the fire, which ended up being mostly freshly baked deserts that Zeke brought along.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed." Gabriella said, as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah, me to." Ryan responded as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again for baking all this Zeke." Kelsi said politely. "It was AWESOME!"

"Don't worry about it, I had a great time baking it for you guys." He said.

"That's good, cause I had a good time eating it." Chad put in, as a round of small laughter went around the group.

"Hey, how about a little game of football." Zeke said, as he stood up and grabbed the football that was on the ground.

"I'm in, as long, as I don't have to really run to fast or anything." Said a laughing Jason.

"You guys just ate, you might get sick." Said Taylor.

"Naw, don't worry, we'll be fine." Ryan said standing up.

The rest of the guys agreed, and they began to start the game up, leaving the girls to talk around the fire.

"So Sharpay, what's the deal with you and Zeke, are you guys past your whole, 'we're just friends' thing yet?" Taylor said as soon as the guys were far enough so that they wouldn't hear.

"Taylor!" screamed Kelsi as Sharpay smiled blushingly, "I don't think it's polite to be trying to pry such personal information from Sharpay. Plus, I'm sure she would tell us if something was happening."

"Oh please, Kelsi, you know you're just as interested as Taylor and I are." Gabriella said as the three turned their attentions to Sharpay. "So, what's the deal."

"We're still just friends." said Sharpay while the three girls let out a moan of frustration.

"When are you guys gonna seriously wake up and realize that you both have feelings for each other and just get it over with." Taylor said as she looked over to Sharpay.

The conversation ended abruptly, much to the delight of Sharpay, as the boys came back to the bonfire.

"Back so soon?" Gabriella said as she gave Troy a soft kiss.

"You know I can't be away from you too long." Troy responded as he gave Gabriella another kiss.

"Yeah, or Taylor was right an we all felt kinda weird 'cause of all the running around." Chad added.

Taylor gave them a smile that said 'I told you so.' as Chad came up and wrapped his arm around her.

Jason went over and sat next to Kelsi, as Zeke was talking to Ryan about something.

"Just do it." Ryan said, giving Zeke a push towards Sharpay.

"Ummm, Sharpay." Zeke said nervously, "You wanna go for a walk or somthin." he finished as he extended his hand.

"Sure." She said, taking his hand and giving all the girls a smile before walking off with Zeke.

"Oh, my God, is he gonna ask her finally, Ryan?" asked Taylor.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get to nervous." Ryan said with a laugh, as he sat down with everyone else.

Just then, Gabriella's phone began to ring.

"Errrrrr." Gabriella said, annoyed that she now had to pull away from Troy.

"Hello, oh, hi mom. I'm at the beach with everyone, remember?" She said into the phone as she got up and walked away from the group. "Why do I have to come home now? I just got here a little while ago! But mom! Fine!" She yelled as she hung up the phone and began to walk back to her friends.

"I'm sorry guys, I gotta go, my mom has some 'urgent news' that is so important that I have to come home immediately." She said with obvious frustration as she looked over to Troy. "Do you mind taking me home right now, Troy?"

"Of course not. I'll see you guys later." He said as he and Gabriella said their goodbyes to Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan.

"Oh my God, call me later and tell me what happens with Zeke and Sharpay." Gabriella said as she hugged Taylor.

"I will." She said as everyone waved goodbye.

"I hope everything is okay with Gabriella." Kelsi said as she laid her head on Jason's shoulder, it sounded important."

"You just worry too much." Ryan replied.

During the drive home.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave early because of me." Gabriella told Troy. "You could probably go back after you drop me off if you want."

"I probably won't, it can't be as much fun now that you aren't there." He said with a smile.

Gabriella returned the smile, "I bet you that my mom doesn't even have anything really important, she probably just wants me home." she pouted.

"I'm sure that your mom has a good reason." Troy said as they pulled into the driveway.

"She better." Gabriella said.

Troy got out of the car and quickly got around to the other side to open the door for his girlfriend.

"You really don't have to do that all the time Troy." she said as she got out of the car.

"Oh but I do." He said as he leaned against the car and pulled her into a hug. "You want me to go with you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, my mom probably won't want you there if this is something as important as she makes it seem."

"Okay." Troy said as he gave her a soft kiss. She deepened the kiss before finally breaking apart.

She walked to her door as she smiled back at Troy, who was still leaning against the car watching her. She gave him one last look before walking into her house. With that, Troy got back into his car and drove home.

"Gabriella, is that you?" her mom said.

"Yes." Gabriella yelled, as she walked towards the living room.

"There are some people I want you to meet." Gabriella's mom said as Gabriella walked in to the room.

Gabriella gasped as she saw who was sitting with her mother on the couch.

**So yeah, I wonder who Gabriella saw? Actually I know, but you guys have to wait 'til I update to find out, hehe. Reviews persuade me to update faster wink wink**


	2. Surprise?

Hey everyone, kinda had a bad day, but that's why I'm here writing this fanfic. I know I say it all the time, but it means a lot to me, so thanks to those of you who reviewed the story. So yeah, I'll hurry up and get to the story you guys are dying to read, haha. O btw, I don't anything except the plot.

**Ummm, Surprise?**

Gabriella walked into the living room to find her mother sitting and talking with a few people who Gabriella didn't know. There was a man, about her mother's age, but what really stood out was a girl, who looked exactly like herself.

"Oh my God." Gabriella managed to get out.

"Oh my God." The girl replied.

"Mom!" Gabriella screamed out, "Why is there someone here that looks exactly like me?"

"Gabi, hunny, come sit down, we need to have a talk." Her mother, Anna, said. (I made up a name for her mom.)

Gabriella tentatively sat down next to her mother on the couch, the other girl sat on another chair to Gabriella's left and to Anna's right sat the man.

"Gabriella, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just come right out and say it." Anna said as she looked up at Gabriella, who was now wearing a look of confusion. "This, is your father."

Gabriella sat still as her mind tried to process the information that was just given to her. This was her father, the father she had always longed to meet, and the one who she had given up on so long ago.

"Gabriella." The man said softly, "My name is, Greg, you don't have to call me dad if you don't want to."

Gabriella still sat there in silence, trying to decide what she was going to say. She used to think about what it would be like to meet her father, but she eventually accepted the fact that she probably wouldn't and gave up on it a few years earlier.

She raised her head and looked up at Greg, finally breaking the silence that had descended upon the room in the past few minutes, "Why did you leave?" She asked giving him a cold look.

"I knew that would be your first question." He stated simply.

"Well, what do you expect?" She replied, "How could you just leave me and never say a single word to me?"

"Gabriella, listen, it's complicated…" He was cut off by Gabriella standing up and screaming.

"COMPLICATED! How complicated is it that I'm your daughter? How complicated is it that you're my father? How complicated is it for you to love me?" She screamed out and tried to storm out up to her room, but her mother grabbed her and didn't let her leave.

"Gabriella Montez, I've taught you better than to act like that. He is your father, and you should respect him." She said trying to calm her daughter down, who was now on the verge of tears.

"Anna, its ok." Greg interrupted, "Gabi, I understand that you must be mad at me, but I always loved you, and I hated everyday that went by that I didn't get to see you, or even speak with you."

"Don't call me Gabi, that's what my friends and _real_ family call me." She said, as a single tear began to fall down her check.

"Fair enough." Greg said plainly.

"Why are you here anyway, and is anyone going to explain why there's suddenly someone in my house that looks exactly like me?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, did I ever tell you that you had a twin sister?" Anna said, with a smile.

"It must have slipped your mind." She said, before looking over to her sister.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa, and don't feel too bad, they didn't really tell me much either." Gabriella's sister said to her.

"Hi." Gabriella responded.

"Why don't you two girls run upstairs and catch up for a while." Greg said.

"Yes, your father and I have a few things we need to discuss right now." Anna said as she looked over to Greg.

With that, the pair ran upstairs to Gabriella's room and sat down on her bed.

"So, you've been living with dad?" Gabriella asked, as Vanessa nodded, "Where exactly do you live?"

"Daddy and I live in San Diego." Vanessa responded.

"So, how did this whole thing happen, I mean, I am glad to see you, but how did you get here, and how did he tell you that you had a twin sister, and well, everything?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well, it was last week, and all dad told me was that we were gonna fly over to Albuquerque on my last day of school to meet some family." Vanessa said as she began looking around the room. "I didn't know that family meant my real mom and my long lost twin sister though."

"So what, you just walk in and he says, 'Ummmm Vanessa, this is your mom?'" Gabriella asked.

"Haha, well pretty much." Vanessa said with a laugh, "They didn't even say anything about a sister, I was just as surprised as you were when I saw you."

"Well, I'm glad that we met, cause I've ALWAYS wanted a sister." Gabriella said as a wide smile crept upon her face.

"Me to!" Vanessa said. "So how are you, I mean, what do you like to do and stuff?"

"Well, I just pretty much hang out with my friends and stuff, I was actually at a bonfire before my mom called me home." Gabriella said.

"Sorry about that." Vanessa said with a small giggle.

"It's fine, this is a lot better anyways." Gabriella said, "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing, more or less, I play basketball though." Vanessa said as she began walking around Gabriella's room, examining every detail.

"Really, that's so cool, my boyfriend is captain of the basketball team." Gabriella said, as she smiled thinking about Troy.

"Oh, boyfriend huh, would that be who this is?" Vanessa asked as she picked up a picture of Troy and Gabriella from the musical.

Gabriella smiled, and walked up to her, picking up the picture, "Yes, this was taken after our school's winter musical, we got the leads."

"Wow, you sing? That's so cool!" Vanessa said with amazment.

"Well, you play basketball, whenever I go to some of Troy's games, I have no idea what's going on." Gabriella said as the two began to laugh.

"So, do you have any idea what's gonna happen with you and me, and mom and dad?" Gabriella asked her sister.

"Not a clue." She answered, "I'm just as lost as you remember?"

At that moment, a voice called from downstairs, "Gabriella, Vanessa, could you two please come down here."

"I guess we're gonna find out what's gonna happen right now." Gabriella said as the two began to return to their parents.

"Hey there you two." Their parents said as they walked back into the living room.

"Hi." They both replied.

"I know that this is going to sound a little rushed and last minute to you two, but we decided that it would be best if you stayed here with me and Gabriella went back to San Diego with Greg." Anna said to the two girls.

"WHAT" The twins said in unison.

"You can't split us up like that, we just met each other a few minutes ago!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, why can't both of us stay here for a while, and then have both of us go back to San Diego." Vanessa suggested.

"Hunny, I wish that we could, but these two weeks are the only free time I'll really have all summer, and you mother isn't really in a position to take much time away from work as is." Greg said.

"So your saying that I'm only gonna have two weeks to get to know my mother?" Vanessa replied angrily.

"And what about us, are you saying that I'm not gonna spend time with my sister at all?" Asked Gabriella.

"Well no." Greg said, "For two weeks, you'll stay with me, then come back here to stay with your mom _and _your sister, who's gonna be here all summer, if she wants."

"Oh she wants." Vanessa added in.

"I guess that could work." Gabriella said, "So when are we leaving for San Diego?"

"Well that's the thing." Greg said with a strange smirk on his face, "We actually have to be at the airport in about an hour."

"WHAT!" Gabriella screamed out.

"Uhhh, surprise?" Greg said.

"Gabriella, hunny, please just hurry up and get your things packed, you don't have much time." Anna told her daughter.

With that, the twins ran upstairs to Gabriella's room to pack.

"I can't believe that I'm leaving in a few hours, this sucks." Gabriella pouted.

"Don't worry, its only for two weeks, then we get to hang out here all summer." Vanessa said, "And give dad a chance, he's really great."

"Yeah, I guess." Gabriella said.

Vanessa helped Gabriella pack, and before you know it, the four of them were at the airport saying their goodbyes. During the entire flight, Gabriella just slept, exhausted from the events of the night. In all the excitement, Gabriella forgot about all her friends, and didn't tell anyone that she was even leaving for two weeks. She even forgot to pack her cell phone, which she left in her pockets of the pants she wore to the beach. Vanessa just went straight to bed when she arrived back at the house, neither one of them really knowing what the next few weeks would bring them.

**Well yeah, interesting turn of events, how forgetful of Gabi, haha. Read and Review guys!**


	3. Getting Comfortable

Hey everyone, I wasn't too busy so I decided to update. I don't own anything but the plot btw.

**Getting Comfortable**

Vanessa woke up the next morning at around 8:30 and went downstairs to the kitchen to find her mother eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Anna said warmly.

"Good morning, mom." Vanessa replied in an awkward tone, she had never really called Anna 'mom' before that moment.

"Come over here and eat" Anna said as she motioned Vanessa over to the table to find pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pretty much any other breakfast food you could possibly think of.

Vanessa looked at the food, "Oh my gosh mom, you really didn't need to go and cook up all this."

Smiling, Anna replied, "Well, the last time I fed you it was mostly just baby food, I had a feeling you tastes had changed, but I didn't really know to what."

Vanessa sat down and began to eat, "So, what exactly do you think we're going to do today." she said, eager to finally be able to spend time with her mother.

"Well actually, I needed to talk to you about that." Anna answered, as Vanessa looked up at her, "I actually won't be able to spend time with you today, I got a call from the office, and they kind of needed me to come in today."

"Oh." Vanessa replied with obvious disappointment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry hunny, I promise we can do something tomorrow." Anna said trying to make her daughter feel a little better.

Vanessa was trying to hide her disappointment, "Okay, but, what do I do all day then?"

"Maybe you should go meet some of Gabi's friends, did you want me to call them over?" Anna asked.

"Oh no, I'll think of something." Vanessa replied.

"Okay, well, I really need to go, but I'll see you later, bye." With that, Anna walked out the door, got into her car and drove off.

"Great." Vanessa said as she walked back upstairs, not really knowing what to expect from her first day in Albuquerque.

**In San Diego with Gabriella.**

By the time Gabriella and her father made it back to her house, it was already around lunch time, so they decided that they would go out to eat.

"Where do you want to have lunch Gabi?" Greg asked politely.

"I dunno, I've never actually been here before." Gabriella said quietly.

Greg was trying really hard to get Gabriella to accept him as her father, but she really didn't want to have any part of it.

"Okay, how about we just go to the mall and we can go to the food court, so you can get whatever you want." Greg said as nicely as he could.

Gabriella just sat there and gave him a slight nod. With that, they drove over to downtown San Diego and to the mall. When they got there, Gabriella and her dad both decided on getting Panda Express. They got their food and sat down.

"So, was there anything that you wanted to do in particular while you were down here?" Greg said before taking a bite of his orange chicken.

Gabriella finished chewing before saying, "I really don't know what there is to do down here."

"Oh come on, we're in southern California, it's a major tourist spot, there has to be something that you want to do." Greg said trying to sound convincing.

"Well, I heard that SeaWorld was a fun place." Gabriella said hesitantly.

"That's perfect, I have passes there, let's go." Greg said as they finished up left.

To Gabriella's surprise, she had a great time, but not so much because it was a theme park, but because she began to realize that her dad wasn't that bad. She still wasn't ready to really let her dad into her life, but at least now she was open to give him a chance.

At the end of the day, they drove over to their house and Gabriella, being exhausted, went straight to bed. She still hadn't realized that she still didn't let any of her friends know that she was gone. Quite frankly, she was just too tired to remember.

**Back in Albuquerque.**

Vanessa was sitting around at home wondering how she was going to spend her day, when suddenly, she heard what sounded like a cell phone ringing. She was surprised because it was not a ring tone that was familiar to her. She searched the room and eventually found Gabriella's cell phone. She decided that she might as well answer it.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh my gosh where have you been, I've been trying to call you forever. Are you at home?" Said a very excited Taylor.

"Well yes, but I think you should know that…" She was cut off by Taylor.

"Great, cause I'm pulling up to your house right now, get the door, bye." with that, Taylor hung up.

Vanessa just thought to herself, well, the way this person talked, she must be pretty close to her sister. She thought she would have a little fun, and figured, why not.

"Where have you been, seriously, I've been trying to call you since like, last night!" yelled Taylor as she just stormed into the house.

"Ummmm, I've been, busy, I guess." Vanessa replied cautiously, still not exactly knowing who this was, or even what her name was.

"Well, do you wanna know what happened last night with Zeke and Sharpay?" Taylor said as she flopped onto the couch in the living room.

"Uh, sure." Vanessa said unsurely, "I mean, yeah, YEAH OF COURSE!" she said, trying to sound convincing.

"Well, long story short, their officially a couple now." Taylor said triumphantly.

"That's great!" Vanessa replied.

"Yeah, and right now, we're meeting them, and everyone else at the mall, so let's go." Taylor said as she dragged Vanessa, who she still thought was Gabriella, to the car.

During the drive to the mall, they talked a little, and Vanessa found out that her name was Taylor. She decided in her mind that she would tell everyone that she was Gabi's twin sister when they got to the mall, so she could just let all of her sister's friends know at one time. They reached their destination and met up with everyone.

As Vanessa walked in, she said hi and hugged everyone, pretending she knew what was really going on. She was enjoying herself too, that is until she saw Troy. She recognized him as her sister's boyfriend from the picture she saw of them.

"Hey baby." Troy said as he walked up to give her a kiss.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't resist, she gave in and gave her sister's boyfriend a quick kiss. She was amazed at how attracted she really was to this guy.

They finally broke apart, and she managed to say, "Hey."

She couldn't help but smile, she knew that she should tell everyone who she really was, and she realized how wrong it was that she kissed her sister's boyfriend, but she just couldn't tell them. Suddenly, her whole plan changed. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do, but for the time being, she was going to be Gabriella, but more importantly to her, Troy Bolton's girlfriend.

**o0o, how could Vanessa do that to her sister? hehe, Read and Review please. **


	4. You Seem Different

Hey everybody, its me again, I've been pretty busy lately with school and all, but I finally had time to update. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed and once again, I don't own anything HSM related here except the plot, so don't sue me anybody.

**You Seem Different**

**In Albuquerque with Vanessa**

"Hey Gabi," Troy said to who he assumed was his girlfriend as he drove her home. "Are you okay?"

Vanessa looked up at Troy carefully, "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, you just seemed, different tonight, that's all." He said as he kept his eyes locked on the road. "Almost like you were a completely different person."

"How so?" she replied, although knowing the reason she seemed like a different person was because she _was_ a different person.

"Well…. I….uhhhh….. Oh, never mind, it was probably just me." Troy said as he gave her a quick smile.

They pulled into her driveway and Troy rushed out and to the other side of the car to open the door for Vanessa.

"Thanks." She said as she got out.

"Hey Gabi, when was the last time I told you I loved you." Troy said to Vanessa as he grabbed her hand and gave her a smile.

Vanessa looked deep into Troy's eyes, still amazed that she was with him. "I'm not sure." she said, which technically was true.

"Well I do." Troy said, and before she knew it, he had closed the gap that separated their lips. Once again, she felt powerless to pull herself away from his grasp, so she gave in and deepened the kiss. They stood there together, kissing in the driveway for a few minutes.

"I gotta go." Vanessa told a disappointed Troy with a smile. "I kinda wanted to talk to my mom about some stuff tonight."

"Alright, well I'll see you later then." He gave her a quick kiss, "Love you."

"I love you to." Vanessa said, and with that, she walked towards her door and realized that she didn't have keys to open the door. She cautiously walked up and rang the doorbell.

Troy gave her a confused look, "Where are your keys?"

"I guess I forget them." She replied to Troy who was still leaning on his car.

"Wow, that isn't like Montez." He said playfully.

"I guess I've just had an off day." Vanessa said. As soon as the door opened, she quickly ran into the house, just in case her mother might want to talk to Troy.

"Where have you been Vanessa, I was starting to get worried." Anna exclaimed to her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom, I decided I would go out, and apparently some of Gabriella's friends noticed me." She said nervously.

"Oh, well that's good I guess." Anna said calmly, "Who exactly did you meet?"

"Ummm, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and a few other people." Vanessa replied.

"Okay, well, I have some good news." Anna said as Vanessa looked up at her, "I'm free tomorrow so we can spend some time together."

"Oh, that's great." Vanessa said with a faint smile. She was glad she could finally spend time with her mother, but she suddenly wanted to see more of Troy.

Anna noticed the disappointment on the face of her daughter's face "Oh, well, I guess I'll just talk to you later."

Vanessa nodded, and went upstairs to her sister's room. She felt terrible for what she was doing, all of it, not wanting to spend time with her mother, but most of all, pretending to be her sister, and pretending to be her sister's girlfriend.

**San Diego with Gabriella**

Gabriella woke up the next day in an unfamiliar place, it wasn't her room, but she felt comfortable. She soon remembered that she was now with her father. She began to walk downstairs to find her dad at the kitchen table, with breakfast out for her.

"Good morning, Gabi- I'm sorry, Gabriella." Greg said as he remembered his daughter's request.

"Good morning, and you can call me Gabi if you want." She said as she sat down and began to eat breakfast. "Ummm dad?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other night, back in Albuquerque." Gabriella said as she looked down at her food. "It was just a shock to see you after you had been gone for so long and I don't know what came over me."

Greg smiled at his daughter, "I don't blame you for being mad, I'm just glad that I can spend time with my other daughter now."

"Me to." Gabriella replied simply. "So what exactly do you have planned for us today?"

"Not sure actually, I didn't really have anything _planned_ per say, anything you had in mind?" Greg said before taking a bite of toast.

"Didn't we go over this yesterday?" Gabriella said as she let out a laugh.

"I'll take that as a no then." Greg said, joining in the laughing. "How about I just show you all around San Diego for the day, since I don't have anything in particular planned until tomorrow." he said with a smirk.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it, just get ready for today right now."

Gabriella did as she was told and went upstairs to get ready. Gabi spent the day with her father and again, had a great time. She couldn't even remember how she could have been mad at her dad, he was so cool, she thought to herself. They got home late again and Gabi got ready for bed. As Gabriella was about to go to sleep, she began to think of Albuquerque, she thought of her mom, and her friends, and Troy.

"OH MY GOSH!" Gabriella thought to herself, finally realizing that she hadn't told anyone that she had left. She looked at the clock and realized that it was really too late to call anyone, and quite frankly, she was tired herself. She decided that she would let someone know about everything the next day. With that, Gabriella drifted off to sleep.

**Well, there it is, sorry it was kinda short, but I'm kinda having a writer's block right now. And with the whole thing with Gabriella, sorry if it just seems like shes just playing tourist with her dad, but I didn't really think of what I would have Gabi doing while Vanessa was with Troy. If you have any ideas, let me know, I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due. Troyella is coming up, and maybe even a little Rynessa? Read and Review.**


	5. I've Got a Plan

Hey hey, it's me again. I have this pretty big Humanities paper I should probably be doing cause it's like due tomorrow, and yet, here I am updating my fanfic, haha. Well yeah, I don't own anything except the plot here, and I guess Vanessa and Greg.

**I've Got a Plan**

**San Diego With Gabriella**

Gabriella was awakened at around 6 in the morning by her dad, who seemed like he was already prepared for whatever it was he had planned for the day.

"Gabriella, I think you should probably get up and take a shower right now." Greg said as he gave his sleepy daughter a small shake.

"What is so important that I have to get up at 6 in the morning?" Gabriella asked as she hid under the covers.

"Well, I just figured that you would want to get an early start on getting to Anaheim today." Greg said plainly.

"Why would we be going to…" Gabriella shot up from under the covers, "Wait, are you taking me to Disneyland?"

With that, Greg just walked away with a small laugh at how childish his daughter still was.

Gabriella hurried and got ready for the 2 hour trip from San Diego to Anaheim. They spent the whole day at "The Happiest Place on Earth" and understandably, since this was her first time there, she forgot that she had planned to call home and let her friends know that she was gone.

**Back in Albuquerque**

Vanessa woke up and decided that she was going to try her best to be Gabriella for as long as she can, but to do this, she knew that she would need some kind of plan. The first thing she needed to do was find out more about her sister, so that she could act more like her. The second thing that she needed to do was make sure that her sister could not contact her friends and reveal the secret. Finally, the last thing she would need to do is find out a way to make sure that no one knows about her plan even after her sister came home. This wasn't going to be easy. She reached for Gabi's phone, and decided to start on step one.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but like I said, big paper due for humanities. Read and Review please.**


	6. Some Communication Problems

OMG everyone, guess what, I found out that the humanities paper today only needed to be a rough draft, errrr. Whatever, all that means is imma not do it right now, and just put it off and stress about it later. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and btw, I don't own anything here except the plot.

**Some Communication Problems**

**San Diego**

Gabriella and her dad got home from Disneyland around 2 in the morning, she had an amazing time, of course. Being as exhausted as she was, she quickly got ready for bed and was asleep within minutes. Her dad however, was disturbed by the surprising ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked, wondering who would be calling at this time.

"HI DAD!" screamed Vanessa from the other line.

"Vanessa, do you have any idea what time it is?" Greg asked tiredly, "Your sister and I just got home from Disneyland."

"Oh sorry about that, but it's great that you guys went to Disney." Vanessa said with a smirk, "Listen, dad, I think you need to make sure that you and Gabi spend AS MUCH time as you possibly can with her."

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I spend time with the daughter who I've hardly known?" Greg stated curiously, "But, why are YOU so interested in me spending time with your sister?"

"No reason, just making sure she isn't bored and stays, well, busy." Vanessa said with a yawn, "Well I'm tired, I'll talk to you later, love you dad."

"I love you too, Ness." With that, her father dosed off to sleep.

**Albuquerque**

Vanessa smiled to herself, as her plan was starting to come together. How could Gabriella reach her friends in Albuquerque if she was always busy with her dad. Vanessa was now feeling less guilty about what she was doing, and was now just trying as hard as she possibly could to get away with it.

Vanessa woke up and realized that what she had done would not be enough to keep Gabriella from finding out. As she was thinking of what to do, Gabriella's cell phone rang, the caller ID read, Taylor.

She opened the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hey Gabi, guess what, Chad wants me to let you know that the whole gang is gonna be at his house tonight." Taylor said.

"Cool, well at least I know what I'm doing later, I'm probably not doing anything 'til then." Vanessa said, hoping Taylor would get the hint.

"I get it, I get it, shopping?" Taylor asked with a laugh.

"Awesome, I'll be ready in a few." Vanessa said quickly.

"And I'll pick you up in a few." Taylor said.

Vanessa quickly got ready and headed downstairs.

"Hey Vanessa dear." Anna said warmly.

"Hey mom, look I can't really talk now, I'm going out with Taylor, I'll see you later."

"But I was hoping we could-" Anna began to say, but Vanessa was already out the door, "spend the day together." Anna finished with a sigh.

With that, the girls were off to the mall, to waste the day away, until it was time to get to Chad's. Vanessa decided that she was going to use the time at the mall with Taylor to try and learn a little more about her sister.

After a few hours of shopping around from store to store, (sorry if its not as in depth as some of you would like, but I'm a guy, and the whole shopping thing is like, eh, for me. So you can use your imagination to decide how the shopping went, haha.) the girls sat down and decided to grab some ice cream.

"Well that was fun, but I'm sooo tired." Taylor said as she sat down.

"Me too, but not too tired for Chad's." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, we should probably head over soon." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but after the ice cream" Vanessa said as the pair let out a laugh, "Hey Tay."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember how we met, and like, how I met, everyone?" Vanessa asked, hoping she wasn't being obvious.

"You don't remember?" Taylor said with a questioning look on her face.

"Not really, now it just seems like I've known you guys for forever." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Well, we pretty much became best friends when I asked you to be on the Academic Decathlon Team, I think." Taylor said. "And I guess you just met everyone else through me, and well, Troy of course."

"Right, and how did I meet Troy again?" Vanessa asked again, not trying to blow her cover.

"I don't know, you always just said that he just showed you around on your first day." Taylor said, growing more and more confused.

Gabriella and Troy never really told anyone that they really met on New Year's Eve at some Ski Resort in Colorado, that was their own special secret.

"Oh, right." Vanessa exclaimed happily, "Why don't we get going to Chad's, people will probably start arriving over there pretty soon."

Taylor nodded, and the two girls got into the car and drove over to Chad's to meet their friends.

"Hey Gabi, and hello baby." Chad said as the two girls walked into the house to find all their friends sitting in the living room.

"Hello to you to." Taylor said as she gave Chad a quick kiss.

"Yeah we're all here too thanks." said Zeke as the rest of the group let out a small laugh.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said with a smile, as he got up to give Vanessa a kiss.

She gave in, "Hey."

"Okay, okay come on, now that everyone is here, let's play." squealed an excited looking Sharpay.

"What are we playing?" Taylor asked.

"Well, before you guys got here, we pretty much decided that a little game of Truth or Dare would be pretty fun." Troy replied. (lame, I know, lol.)

The group sat around and played for a while, with all the usual occurrences that accompany a game of Truth or Dare, the nasty, disgusting, and just plain weird dares, and all the really lame and cliché truth questions. However, it came to Vanessa, (Gabriella) and she had a great idea.

"Troy, Truth or Dare?" Vanessa asked.

"Dare." He replied simply.

"I dare you, to let me hold on to your cell phone for one week." Vanessa said with a smile.

Troy looked at her with a confused look, "Uhhh, sure, but why?"

"Cause I don't think you can last a week without your phone." Vanessa replied as she stuck out her tongue to Troy.

"She's right you know." Chad said, butting in.

"Shut up." Troy said as he threw a pillow at Chad.

"But it's true." Sharpay said.

"Like you could go a week without your cell." Troy said.

This was going great, Vanessa thought to herself.

"Okay, but seriously, none of us could go a week without our cells." Sharpay said as the group let out a small laugh.

"I have an idea" Vanessa said, "How about I hold on to _all_ of you cell phones for a week?"

"Wait, wait, wait" Chad said, "How come _you_ get to hold on to the phones?"

"Because, I'm the most trustworthy." Vanessa said giving the group a puppy dog face.

"Fine, fine." Chad said as he turned off and handed her his phone, "I'm in."

The rest of the group did the same. Just as Troy handed Vanessa the phone, it began to ring. Vanessa looked quickly at the caller ID, and recognized it as her house number, as in her house in San Diego. She grabbed the phone, and opened, and closed it quickly.

"Starting now, no one uses their phones for a week." She said with a smile.

The rest of the night was spent talking, and just having a good time as the nine friends enjoyed each other's company.

**San Diego**

"Why isn't he answering his phone?" Gabriella thought to herself, "Wait, he did answer, and then he hung up?"

Gabriella tried calling all of her friend's cell phones, but it seemed like everyone had their phones turned off. She thought about calling their house phones, but quickly realized that she couldn't remember, most of the times she would call, she would just find their names on her list. She decided on trying on yet, another day. With that, she went to sleep with still no one knowing that the real Gabriella wasn't in Albuquerque, but in San Diego.

**Well, pretty good? I think it was, haha, but my opinion doesn't matter, but your's does! Read and Review.**


	7. What to do, What to do

Hey guys, I finally had time to update, well I had time before, but I really didn't know where to go with the story. Hope you guys like it. I don't own anything except the plot and some of the characters.

**What to do, What to do**

**San Diego**

Gabriella was sitting eating breakfast alone, her dad was still asleep, pretty exhausted from the previous day's events. Gabriella decided that she was going to let her dad rest a little, he had been more or less her tour guide the whole time she had been there. She walked into the living room and just started watching TV.

"Gabi, are you down there?" Greg called out as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm in here." She called.

"Hi, did you already have breakfast?" He asked caringly.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna wake you, you seemed pretty tired." Gabriella said as she looked up to her father with a smile, "thank you so much for everything, you really didn't have to go and do all that."

"Its fine," he responded with a smile, "any plans for today?"

"Oh no, I figured I'd give my tour guide a day off." she replied with a laugh.

"It's really no problem, I don't mind spending time with my daughter."

"Dad no, really, I'll be fine for today." Gabriella said pleadingly.

Greg remembered what Vanessa had told him about making sure to spend as much time as he could with Gabriella, but honestly, he was pretty tired.

"Well, I have an idea then." Greg answered, "Why don't you spend some time with some of Vanessa's friends, I can give them a call or something."

Gabriella thought about it for a moment before deciding that she was pretty curious on meeting some of her sister's friends. She had an idea.

"Sounds good to me, but I have one question, do her friends know about me? She asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Greg asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking that I could just surprise them." Gabriella said letting out a giggle.

"Well, why don't you just run upstairs and get ready while I think of who's house I should take you to."

With that, Gabriella ran upstairs, but before hopping into the shower, she tried calling Troy again. No answer. She was getting a little worried, but just figured she would try to remember his house number and call later.

**In Albuquerque**

Vanessa woke up with a smile on her face and looked over to the clock which read, 10:00. She was happy, and couldn't wait to see her boyfriend Troy… wait, Troy thinks she's someone else, he's really her sister's boyfriend. At that moment, she began to realize how terrible she had really been acting. She was thinking about possibly telling Troy and everyone else what was really going on. Just then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Vanessa," Anna called out to her daughter, "Are you up yet?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be out in a few." Vanessa sighed.

"Well, when you're ready, come downstairs."

Vanessa got dressed and went downstairs to meet her mother. As she was walking downstairs, she realized how she hasn't really been spending time with her mother, which was the whole reason she was there. She wondered how she could have possibly gotten herself into this situation.

"Hi mom." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Hello dear" Anna said as she motioned to her daughter to come and sit with her on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Vanessa asked her mother.

"Well, actually dear, I was wondering if you and I could do something today. Maybe go out and have lunch, do a little shopping, how does that sound?" Anna asked.

Vanessa thought about it, but decided that she really should. "Sounds good to me mom, I'll go get ready."

She ran upstairs and within a few minutes, they were off at the mall, shopping and eating and such. (like I said before, I'm a guy, so the whole shopping thing, yeah, I'm gonna skip that)

They got home around 5 in the afternoon with quite a few shopping bags in hand.

"Today was so fun, thanks mom." Vanessa stated as they walked in.

"No problem, it was great finally spending time together." Anna smiled.

Vanessa started thinking again, it wasn't too late for her and her mom, maybe she still had time to straighten out everything with Gabi's friends, and mostly, Troy.

"Mom, there's something I need to do, I'll be back soon." Vanessa said as she began walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked, wondering what she needed to do.

"Just to take a little walk around." With that, she was out the door and walking towards Troy's house. When she got there, she could hear the sound of a basketball coming from the backyard. She decided to just go around, assuming it was Troy.

"Hello?" Vanessa asked as she walked into the Bolton's backyard.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Troy asked as he ran over to give her a kiss.

She saw this, and began to walk towards the basketball he had dropped. She picked it up and took a shot, to Troy's amazement, she made it. (Vanessa plays basketball remember? Chapter 2)

"Wow, that makes you two for two in the whole time I've known you." Troy said as he took the ball and made a shot. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well, I came over to talk to you about something." Vanessa confessed while taking the ball, "But first, why not a little one on one?" She asked with a smile.

"Wait a minute, what ever happened to 'I wish I knew how to play basketball, Troy would you teach me?'" Troy asked doing his best impression of Gabriella.

"Well, why don't you go easy on me." She said.

They started to play, and to Troy's surprise, he couldn't go easy on her, he actually had to play his hardest to keep up. After about an hour, they were both exhausted.

"We can stop anytime you want Bolton." Said a panting Vanessa.

"That's good, cause I'm freakin' exhausted," he said as he took a seat and grabbed some water, "Since when do you play basketball?"

"We all have our secrets." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"I find out more and more I love about you everyday." Troy said as he tried to kiss her.

Vanessa backed away and Troy gave her an awkward look, "About that thing I needed to tell you about."

"Oh, yeah, what's up?" Troy asked.

"Well, you see, the thing is…" Vanessa began thinking of everything, how she knew what she had to do, but in her mind, she knew that all she wanted was to spend time with Troy. "You know what, never mind, I just realized it wasn't that important."

Vanessa then leaned in and gave Troy a kiss.

**Back in San Diego**

Gabriella arrived at the house of Vanessa's best friend, Ashley. She rang the doorbell and after a little while, the door swung open to reveal a short blonde standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" the girl, who Gabriella assumed was Ashley screamed out as she gave Gabriella a hug. "Where have you been, I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I've been around." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Well it's good that you showed up, everyone is here, come on."

Gabriella walked into the living room which had a few more people in it.

"Hey Nessa" Everyone said at once.

"Wow, okay, I better let everyone know a little something before anything else happens." Gabriella said.

"What's up?" a boy with short brown hair asked.

"Well, you guys probably won't believe me, but I'm not Vanessa." Gabriella said.

Everyone in the room gave her a weird look.

"Right…" said another girl who was sitting on the couch.

"Its true!" Gabriella said.

As she said that, there was a knock on the door. Ashley opened it and Gabriella's dad walked in.

"Hi everyone." Greg said as he walked in.

"Uhhh, hi." The group responded, its not that they didn't like her dad, it was just a little weird that he came in to talk to them.

"Dad!" Gabriella screamed as she gave him a hug, "could you please tell them who I REALLY am."

"Yeah, I had a feeling that they wouldn't believe you."

"Wait, so this really isn't Vanessa?" asked a blonde haired boy.

"Nope, it's actually her twin sister, Gabriella. She lives in Albuquerque and she's here for a visit." The group sat in shock. "Well, I'll be leaving then." he said as he walked out.

"So you really aren't Vanessa?" asked Ashley.

"Nope, my name is Gabriella." she responded.

They spend the rest of the evening explaining everything that was going on. Gabriella had a good time, and she found out the rest of Vanessa's friends were named: Zac, Lucas, Corbin, Monique, Chris, Olesya, and Ryne. (I hope you guys get it, lol) Gabriella had a great time getting to know her sister's friends, in all the excitement, she forgot to call Troy and everyone, again. She decided that she shouldn't worry too much, her mom or Vanessa had probably explained everything to everyone, just like she had to all of Vanessa's friends.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know cause I really don't know what to do. I was considering possibly skipping to the point where Gabriella comes back, if I don't know what else to write that is. So if you guys have suggestions let me know. Read and Review please, means a LOT to me when I know people are actually spending time reading this.**


	8. I'm Coming Home

Hey everyone, first and foremost, thanks again for the reviews. Secondly, I wanted to clear up something about Vanessa's friends, Zac does NOT resemble Troy, Ashley does NOT resemble Sharpay, and so on. Just wanted to clear that up, sorry if there was any confusion, I just thought it would be fun to use the names. So yeah, here's chapter 8.

**I'm Coming Home**

**Albuquerque**

Vanessa woke up in her sister's room, her twin sister who she was pretending to be. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen and found a note on the table. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Vanessa,_

_I'm so sorry but,_

_I had to leave early this morning._

_I'm away on business, but I'll be back tomorrow._

_If you need anything,_

_I already told Mrs. McKessie_

_so you can stay there or at home if you want._

_Love,_

_Mom._

With that, Vanessa grabbed a quick bite to eat and ran back upstairs. As soon as she stepped into her room, the phone rang. She quickly reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Vanessa asked.

"Hey girl," Taylor said on the other line, "My mom just told me that your mom left."

"Yeah, she told me that I was gonna stay with you?" Vanessa questioned.

"Yeah, but I have an idea, why don't we call up Sharpay and Kelsi to come and sleep over to?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Hey, that sounds great, but is it okay if I come over pretty soon, itss gonna be pretty boring over here." Vanessa asked curiously.

"Yeah, that will be fine, I'll let the others know, maybe they can be over soon too."

With that, the girls hung up and got ready. Vanessa arrived at Taylor's house, and within a few minutes, Sharpay and Kelsi got there too.

Troy was sitting at home bored and decided that he would call Gabriella's house, no answer. He called Chad next.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"Hey man, what you doin?" Troy said from the other line.

"Nothin much, you?" Chad responded.

"Same, that's why I called you." Troy said as he let out a laugh.

"Ha Ha, you wanna play ball?" Chad asked.

"Sure." Troy hung up with his best friend and went down to his backyard. Chad went straight into Troy's backyard, and they started to play a little one on one. After playing for about an hour, the two stopped and sat down.

"Man, I thought I had you there too." Chad said as he sat down and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Well, you thought wrong." Troy said letting out an exhausted laugh.

"Yeah, way to be supportive." Chad responded.

"Well, you can't beat me, but Gabriella sure can." Troy said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, you know how I always said Gabriella is prefect, well she plays basketball too." Troy said.

"Really? Well, that doesn't sound like Gabi." Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Troy.

"Well, don't you think that you would have known about this, that she might have mentioned something about basketball to you sometime during the course of your relationship?" Chad stated.

"Well, I guess," Troy said with a confused look, "but what are you saying, that she has some evil clone walking around?"

"No. I just thought it was weird," Chad said, "whatever, I'm out, I'll talk to you later."

Chad left, and Troy had nothing to do, yet again. He decided that he would try to call Gabriella again, and again, there was no answer. "Why did we have to do this whole cell phone thing?" Troy thought to himself. Troy decided that he would give Taylor a call, maybe she knew what was going on.

"Hello?" Screamed Taylor from the other line.

"Uhh, hi Taylor, is something going on over there?" Troy could hear a lot of screaming and giggling in the background.

"Oh, well I the girls are over here, did you wanna talk to Gabi?" She responded.

"Yeah, thanks." Troy said.

"GABI! YOUR BOYFRIEND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Taylor screamed so loud that Troy had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Hello." said a laughing Gabriella (Vanessa)

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Troy asked.

"Oh, well, my mom is out of town and won't be back tomorrow, so I was gonna spend the night here at Taylor's." She said.

"Your mom is out of town?" Troy said, Vanessa knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, and she said I could stay here, or I could stay at home, if I wanted." She let out a little laugh. "Maybe, I'll head home soon?"

"Hmmm, how about I swing by and pick you up soon." Troy said happily.

"Sounds good, bye, love you." Vanessa said.

"Love you to." Troy hung up.

Vanessa was so excited, she had the house all to herself, and her boyfriend was coming over, wait, he wasn't really her boyfriend, and he doesn't even know her real name. Vanessa kept on thinking of what would happen. She decided that she would try and tell him everything, again. She really didn't want to be mean to her sister, but she just couldn't help it. Yeah, she was going to explain everything to Troy, it was the perfect time.

Troy got ready, and walked out the door, his parents were out visiting relatives and they were gone the whole night too. As he walked out, he heard his house phone ring, he ignored it and just went to his car to get Gabi.

**San Diego**

"Troy, why aren't you answering." said the real Gabriella to the answering machine as a tear began rolling down her cheek. "I need you now, please, pick up the phone, I need to tell talk to you, something happened. I love you." Then she hung up the phone.

Gabriella got into her dad's car, and he took her to the airport.

"I love you Gabi." Greg said, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Me to, I'm sorry I'm leaving so early, but…" Gabriella was cut off by her dad.

"I know, it's alright." her dad said as he gave her a comforting smile.

"Thanks," Gabriella said as she gave her dad a hug, "Dad?"

"Yeah Gabi?" asked Greg.

"I love you." Gabriella said as she gave her dad a teary smile.

"I love you too, you better go, you might miss your flight, and don't worry, I called your uncle in Albuquerque, he'll be there to pick you up and take you home." Her dad said as he gave her one more hug and a kiss.

They waved goodbye, and Gabriella got on a plane back to Albuquerque, to her friends, her mom, Vanessa, and Troy.

**Back in Albuquerque**

"What's going on Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, well, actually, I won't be spending the night, actually, I'm leaving pretty soon." Vanessa said.

"WHAT! WHY?" the other three girls said in unison.

"Well, my mom is out of town, and so are Troy's…" she was cut off by Taylor.

"Ohhh, say no more, just let us know what happens later." she said with a smile.

"It's not like that, I need to tell him something important." Vanessa said

"Sure, right Gabi." Kelsi added in.

The four girls laughed about what they thought was going on, when in reality they had no idea. Vanessa was pretty set on telling Troy everything. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang, and it was Troy. Troy and Vanessa headed back to her empty house and walked in around 10 at night.

**Hmmm, wonder what happened to Gabi? Let me know what you thought of this chapter, cause quite honestly, I think it could have been a lot better, I've been struggling with ideas for these last chapters, yes, the story is coming to an end, possibly 2 or 3 more chapters? It might be more or it might be less, but I still don't really know where the story is going from here, I know what I want to do as far as the main plot goes, but I still gotta work on the details. Read and Review.**


	9. Surprise

Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews I got on the last chapter, really appreciate it. I was going to update sooner, but I was having a really hard time trying to get this right, I'm still not sure if this is right yet, but I hope it is. I don't own anything HSM related except the plot.

**Surprise**

**Albuquerque**

Troy and Vanessa walked into her house and headed for the living room.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie?" Vanessa asked Troy.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Troy answered.

"Great, how about you get a movie in, and I'll go get some popcorn." Vanessa said as she started to walk to the kitchen.

Vanessa silently made her way into the kitchen, thinking to herself when she would let Troy know what was really going on, what has been going on for about a week now, that she really wasn't who he thought she was.

She started feeling terrible again, how could she masquerade as her sister, as Troy's girlfriend. This really wasn't how she wanted to start off a relationship with her long lost twin. She had to tell Troy the truth, for once.

"Gabriella?" Troy called out as he walked into the kitchen, "You okay? You've been in here for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vanessa said, "Listen, Troy, can we talk for a minute?"

"Ummm, I guess?" Troy said with a confused expression.

Vanessa starred at Troy, deep into his eyes, she couldn't do this, not yet, she wasn't ready.

"Actually, let's just watch the movie first." Vanessa said as she walked back into the living room.

Vanessa began thinking about how she was going to tell Troy, she decided that she would tell him as soon as the movie ended. She needed a little bit more time with him before she confessed.

Troy walked in a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, you forget about the popcorn?" Troy said as he flashed her a smile.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Vanessa said.

"No problem." Troy said as he took his seat next to who he thought was his girlfriend.

The movie began to play, it was "50 First Dates." Troy put an arm around her, and she instinctively leaned in and rested her head on his chest.

The movie went on for about an hour, but Vanessa really wasn't watching the movie, and she and Troy weren't really talking much. Troy noticed this and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." she said as she turned her head back to the movie.

"What kind of stuff Gabi?" he asked her, getting more concerned by the second. "The thing you wanted to tell me in the kitchen?"

Vanessa was getting nervous, she knew where this was leading to.

"Yeah Troy, actually that's exactly what I was thinking about." she said as she took the remote control and turned the movie off.

"This doesn't sound too good." Troy said softly.

"I don't really know what it is." Vanessa replied.

"Look, Troy, the truth is, I'm not who you think I am." she said as she looked at anything but Troy.

"What are you talking about?" Troy said as he lifted up Vanessa's chin so that she was looking up at him. "Your Gabriella Montez, you're on the Academic Decathlon Team, you were in the winter musical with me, and most importantly, you're the girl I love."

Troy leaned in for a kiss, Vanessa began to lean in as well, but pulled away at the last moment.

"I can't do this anymore." Vanessa said as she stood up from the couch.

Troy sat there, more confused than ever, he slowly stood up and walked to Vanessa.

"Gabi, what's really going on here?" he asked as she still starred into nothingness, trying to decide how she was going to tell Troy everything.

She didn't say anything, she just looked down at the ground.

Troy walked around her quietly, now standing in front of her, he said, "C'mon Gabi, you know you can tell me anything, you know me better than anyone else, and I know you better than anyone else."

"That's the problem Troy, I'm not Gabriella." Vanessa said as she looked up at Troy.

Troy gave her a strange look, but before he could respond, Vanessa said, "I'm her twin sister, Vanessa, we met a little while ago, and she's with my dad right now in San Diego, while I stay here to get to know mom."

Troy didn't know what to say, he really didn't even believe her, let alone know how to respond to such a strange story.

"Ummm, Gabi, have you been drinking by any chance?" Troy said, not really knowing what else to say.

Vanessa didn't respond, she just ran upstairs into Gabriella's room.

Troy was left standing there, still not really knowing what was going on. He decided to follow her upstairs and try to get to the bottom of things.

"Gabi?" he asked as he slowly walked into her room. He noticed her standing out on her balcony and walked towards the door. She still didn't look at him, and Troy just stood there in her room, wondering what to do.

Troy had an idea, he walked over to her, so that he was standing right behind her. She still didn't dare look at him, but then he started to sing.

"_This could be the start, of something new, _

_It feels so right to be here with you oooh _

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something_

_New." _(Imagine the balcony scene from the movie)

Vanessa just stood there in awe, she had never heard him sing before.

At the same time, downstairs, the front door opened, and someone else walked into the house and began walking upstairs towards Troy and Vanessa.

Troy walked over to the speechless Vanessa, and without another word, leaned in to kiss her. She didn't pull away this time, she couldn't pull away this time, she didn't know what to do, but she ended up deepening the kiss.

They stood there, kissing each other passionately on the balcony, under the stars, when suddenly, someone spoke, but it wasn't Troy or Vanessa.

"Troy?" asked Gabriella, who made it home just in time to find her boyfriend kissing her twin sister.

Gabriella thought that she couldn't possibly cry anymore, not from what had happened to her back in San Diego, but to her surprise, tears began to flow uncontrollably from her eyes. She stormed out of the room, leaving an embarrassed Vanessa, and shocked Troy, to say the least.

**Well, there it is everyone, Gabriella is back, but not really what she wanted to see, especially after what happened to her before. What exactly happened to her? Keep reading to find out, and PLEASE leave me reviews, I want to know what you guys think, cause I really think it isn't as good as it could be. **


	10. A Break

Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks again to everyone out there that reviewed the story, can't say that enough cause it really means a lot to me. Well, anyways, I don't anything here except the plot, and Vanessa, and a few other characters.

**A Break**

Gabriella stormed out of her room, her vision blurry from the tears. She stumbled down the stairs and tripped near the bottom. She fell, but didn't bother to get up, she just laid there and continued to cry her heart out.

Troy stood in place for a moment, wondering what had happened. He then looked over to Vanessa, and remembering what she had told him before, ran after who he assumed was really Gabriella.

Vanessa, stayed on the balcony, tears starting to form in her eyes. How could she have done this? She just kept asking herself over and over what she had done, to her own sister.

Troy ran out and saw Gabriella laying face down and crying at the bottom of the stairs and immediately went to her side.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella," he screamed as he kneeled down beside her, "are you okay?"

Gabriella looked up at him slowly, her teary eyes looking deep into his, "How could you?" she replied simply. She got up and walked into the living room, she took a seat on the couch. Troy followed slowly and sat beside her.

"Gabriella, I didn't know." Troy said, still not exactly knowing what was going on.

"What is there to know," Gabriella practically screamed at him, "How could you kiss someone that wasn't me?"

"That's the thing Gabi," Troy answered, "I thought it was you."

Gabriella starred at him confused, how could he have not known.

"You didn't know that I left?" Gabriella spoke softly.

"Not a clue Gabi." Troy said sympathetically, "You have a twin sister?"

"Yes Troy, I do, but that's not the point," Gabriella paused and took a breath to try and regain her composure, "Did you think I was her this whole time?"

"Yeah, I guess." Troy said, "How long exactly were you gone?"

"Remember the bon fire, when you took me home early because my mom had something important to tell me, well, that was it." Gabriella explained.

Troy sat there in silence.

"I left and went to spend time with my dad in San Diego, and Vanessa stayed here with mom. I was gonna come back in two weeks." She finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked.

"I left that night, and when I got there I was too tired, and I left my phone here." Gabriella said.

"You could have called when you got there." Troy said.

"We went out right when we got there, and I was really busy with my dad the whole time I was there." Gabriella said in her defense. "And the times I did call, you never answered your phone."

At that moment, Troy remembered what had happened a few days before. He explained to Gabriella what happened in the game of Truth or Dare they had at Chad's house.

_Flashback_

_The group sat around and played for a while, with all the usual occurrences that accompany a game of Truth or Dare, the nasty, disgusting, and just plain weird dares, and all the really lame and cliché truth questions. However, it came to Vanessa, (Gabriella) and she had a great idea._

"_Troy, Truth or Dare?" Vanessa asked._

"_Dare." He replied simply._

"_I dare you, to let me hold on to your cell phone for one week." Vanessa said with a smile._

_Troy looked at her with a confused look, "Uhhh, sure, but why?"_

"_Cause I don't think you can last a week without your phone." Vanessa replied as she stuck out her tongue to Troy._

"_She's right you know." Chad said, butting in._

"_Shut up." Troy said as he threw a pillow at Chad._

"_But it's true." Sharpay said._

"_Like you could go a week without your cell." Troy said._

_This was going great, Vanessa thought to herself._

"_Okay, but seriously, none of us could go a week without our cells." Sharpay said as the group let out a small laugh._

"_I have an idea" Vanessa said, "How about I hold on to all of you cell phones for a week?"_

"_Wait, wait, wait" Chad said, "How come you get to hold on to the phones?"_

"_Because, I'm the most trustworthy." Vanessa said giving the group a puppy dog face._

"_Fine, fine." Chad said as he turned off and handed her his phone, "I'm in."_

_The rest of the group did the same. Just as Troy handed Vanessa the phone, it began to ring. Vanessa looked quickly at the caller ID, and recognized it as her house number, as in her house in San Diego. She grabbed the phone, and opened, and closed it quickly._

"_Starting now, no one uses their phones for a week." She said with a smile._

_End of Flashback._

Gabriella tried to understand what was going on, "So Vanessa never told you what was going on?"

"No, the whole time I just assumed it was you?" Troy answered.

"Why? Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're exactly the same." Gabriella said in a louder tone than normal.

"I know, but its just that, I didn't know anything, never even knew you had a sister, let alone a twin." Troy said trying to justify himself.

"That shouldn't make a difference Troy. Vanessa and I are completely different people, are you telling me that you didn't notice anything?" asked a now angry Gabriella.

"Well, she did seem different, but I just thought that it was some other part of you I was finding out." Troy said quietly.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked.

Troy thought for a moment, then it hit him, "Basketball, she came over and we played basketball. I was surprised, but for all I knew, it could have been a secret you were keeping from me or something."

"Don't you think that that was something I would have told you about Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I dunno Gabi, come on, I made a mistake." Troy said apologetically.

"Yeah, you did, a big mistake." Gabriella said as she stood up and turned away from Troy.

"Gabi, come on, seriously, I am SO sorry, can't we just pretend it never happened?" Troy asked.

"FORGET IT HAPPENED? Troy, are you being serious, how are we supposed to just brush this under the rug like it never happened? I'm sorry too Troy, but it _did_ happen." Gabriella explained.

"Well, it's not my fault really, Vanessa never told anyone, she just pretended to be you, and did a well enough job that no one noticed." Troy said, really starting to get scared of where this was going.

"What do you mean it's not your fault? Yes, Vanessa should have told you, and believe me I have a few things to say to her to, but you should have known Troy. Seriously, do we know each other at all?" Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"Of course we know each other Gabi." Troy said as he tried to trap Gabriella in a warm embrace.

Gabriella stood there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Troy's arms around her, but quickly pulled away. "If you knew me, _really_ knew me, you would have noticed something different and figured it out."

"No one figured it out, not Taylor or Sharpay or Chad or anybody, she did a really good job of deceiving everyone." Troy said in his defense.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT JUST ANYONE TROY! YOU, should have known." Gabriella screamed, tears again starting to form in her eyes, as she knew what had to be done next.

Troy stood there, realizing that she did have a point. "What do you want me to do Gabi, I'm sorry, I really am."

Gabriella looked at him, regretting what she had to do, "I think we should…" she was cut off by Troy.

"Don't finish that, nothing ever good can come out of the end of that sentence," he said as he tried to stop what was inevitably about to happen.

"I think we need to, take a break." Gabriella said plainly as she began to walk out the front door.

"Gabi wait, where are you going." Troy asked as he ran to the door.

"Don't worry Troy, I'll be fine, besides, Vanessa's probably waiting for you upstairs." Gabriella said as she began to walk down the street.

Troy stood there, still in shock of what had just transpired. After a few minutes, he just decided to leave and go home.

Vanessa watched as Gabriella and Troy left. She began to cry even harder realizing that everything would have been fine if she had just told everyone what was really happening. She quickly ran off into the guest room, and after a few sleepless hours, fell asleep knowing that she had ruined her sister's relationship with Troy.

Gabriella walked over to Taylor's house, knowing that she could stay there and that she didn't even want to confront Vanessa yet. She rang the doorbell and to her surprise, she not only found Taylor, but Sharpay and Kelsi as well.

"Gabriella? Back already, I thought you and Troy were gonna have a _special night_." Taylor said as she gave Gabriella a hintful (is that a word? haha) smile.

Gabriella just walked in silently and took a seat with the rest of the girls.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay began to say, before noticing the sad expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked up at three of her best friends and explained to them everything that had just transpired. She told them about Vanessa, and going to be with her dad in San Diego, and what had just happened with Troy.

"Oh my gosh." The three girls said simultaneously.

"I knew that there was something different about her." Kelsi said.

"Yeah well, apparently Troy didn't." Gabriella said softly. "You guys don't mind me crashing here for the night do you?"

"Of course not Gabi." Taylor said with a comforting smile.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, a lot of stuff happened today." Gabriella said as she got ready to go to sleep.

Just then, Kelsi, being the observant person that she was spoke up, "Wait, hey Gabi, didn't you say that you were supposed to come home after two weeks?"

Gabriella simply nodded.

"Then why did you come back early?" asked a now curious Sharpay.

"Well, the thing is, something happened." Gabriella said as the rest of the girls all focused all of their attention on the teary eyed brunette.

"Well, you see, earlier today…" Gabriella explained the story of what had happened to her in San Diego that had brought her back to Albuquerque early.

**Awww man, cliffhanger again, haha. I must say I enjoy doing that to you guys, even though I hate it when I'm reading other ppl's fanfics. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't worry, you'll all find out what happened soon. Read and Review please, because I am actually pretty satisfied with this chapter.**


	11. Memories

Hey everybody, thanks again for the reviews, that was the most I've had for a single chapter, so I guess it was good. I Don't own anything except the plot.

**Memories**

Vanessa woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar room. She was in the guest room as opposed to her sister's room, where she had been staying for the past few days now. Her sister, Gabriella, her twin sister who she masqueraded as and deceived all her friends, but even worse, her boyfriend into thinking she was someone else. She didn't want to do anything today, she especially didn't want to confront her sister, but she knew she had to. What could she possibly say to her? How could she justify her actions? She continued to lay there, silently, completely lost in her own thoughts, until she heard her mother call from downstairs.

"Vanessa, could you come down here please." Anna called to her daughter while covering the phone with her hand, "Yes, thanks for calling and letting me know about the whole situation, I'll check to see if she came here, bye." she said before hanging up.

Vanessa walked in slowly, "Yes mom?" she asked obviously a little distracted, to say the least.

"Did Gabriella come by here last night by any chance? Because your father just called and…" Anna began to say, but Vanessa cut her off mid sentence.

"Yeah, she was here."

"Oh, well, where is she?" Anna asked curiously.

Vanessa just shrugged. She thought about telling her mom about what happened, but she wanted to talk to Gabriella first. However, Anna started getting concerned about her daughter's whereabouts.

"What do you mean? She didn't stay here?" asked a concerned Anna.

As if on cue, Gabriella walked in her house and into the kitchen, only to be greeted by her mother throwing her arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Hi mom." Gabriella said with a faint smile, a smile that was quickly erased by the sight of her sister. "I'd ask you how you've been doing here in Albuquerque, but I already know that you had a GREAT time didn't you?"

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! Don't talk to your sister that way." Anna demanded.

Gabriella just shook her head and ran upstairs to her room. Vanessa just looked down, disappointed with herself. She tried to go upstairs, but was stopped by her mother.

"Vanessa, did something happen between you two?" she asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Well, I'm not going to intrude on your business, but I hope you two work it out." Anna said with a hopeful smile.

"Me to." Vanessa said before running back into the guest room.

Vanessa and Gabriella both stayed in their respective rooms for a few hours. Vanessa heard Gabriella's door open, and ran out of her room hoping to catch Gabriella and apologize to her. When she ran out, however, all she saw was her mother closing the door as she entered her sister's room. Vanessa could hear crying, she was concerned, wanting to know what was happening, she pressed her ear against the door, hoping to catch the conversation.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Anna said.

Gabriella didn't say anything, she just cried and hugged her mother.

"I was so scared mom, I didn't know what to do." Gabriella managed to get out in between sobs.

"I know, I know hunny, you were lucky that Zac was there when he was."

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"As okay as I could be, all things considered." She said quietly while she debated in her mind whether or not to tell her mom about Vanessa and Troy.

"Well, everything turned out okay, and you came back early." Anna exclaimed with a smile.

Vanessa was trying to figure out what was going on, she hadn't even realized that Gabriella had come home early, she was too preoccupied with what she had done. And did she just hear the name of her friend Zac from back in San Diego?

Gabriella gave a weak smile.

"Did you have fun with dad?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, he's so cool." Gabriella said as she noticed her mother's expression drop. She looked at her mom, she seemed to be deep in thought. "Mom, are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'll be alright." she said as a smile crept back onto her face.

Gabriella looked at her with concern, "Mom, what ever happened to you and dad?"

Anna looked down, "That's a topic for another time, right now, why don't you go and catch up with your friends? I'm sure their going to be glad you're back." She said as she got up to walk out the door.

Vanessa immediately ran back into her room and began to think to herself. Why was Gabriella back, and what could she do to get her to forgive her?

Gabriella sat alone in her room and decided it might be a good idea to take her mother's advice and see everyone today, everyone except Troy that is. She looked around to find her phone and eventually found it in a drawer. To her surprise, there were about 9 phones in there. She looked at all of them, and recognized them as belonging to her friends. She wondered why they were there, but decided to take them with her and give them back if she saw them.

Vanessa heard Gabriella's door open again and she slowly peered out of her door to see Gabriella running down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going out for a walk." Gabriella said as she walked out the door.

"Okay, don't be out too long." Anna said in reply.

Vanessa went downstairs and found her mother in the living room.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course dear." Anna said cheerfully as she motioned Vanessa to sit down next to her. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, I was just wondering why Gabriella came home early." Vanessa asked as she looked up to her mother.

Anna looked at her daughter, "I think that's something you need to talk your sister about."

"Oh, okay." Vanessa said, with obvious disappointment on her face.

"Don't worry dear, she'll tell you soon enough." Anna said as she gave her a kiss on her forehead, "She's fine now anyway, so don't worry."

Anna gave Vanessa a smile before returning upstairs.

Gabriella didn't go to see any of her friends after all, she just decided that she wanted to be alone. She somehow ended up at an empty park and sat down on a bench. She sat there wondering how her life had changed so greatly over this past week just by meeting her dad and sister. Much to Gabriella's dismay, her thoughts reverted back to Troy. They had shared so many great moments together, and she still loved him, as much as she tried to be mad at him. She started to remember how happy she was with Troy, she had never been that happy before meeting him.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe we did it Troy, that was so awesome." exclaimed Gabriella as they walked out of East High together after their performance of 'Twinkle Towne.'_

"_You were awesome." Troy complimented._

_She smiled in reply._

"_I must say, I am quite happy that this is all over now, all our hard work paid off." Gabriella said as she and Troy walked towards her house._

"_I must say, I am quite disappointed this is all over now." Troy said in response._

_Gabriella looked at him curiously, "Why?"_

"_Because, I really had a great time spending so much time with you." he said with a smile._

"_We'll still spend time with each other Troy, you're my best friend." she replied._

"_Gonna miss rehearsing the kiss." Troy said softly, almost inaudible._

"_What was that?" Gabriella asked, did she hear correctly._

"_Oh, nothing." Troy said._

_The two walked in silence for a little bit, and eventually arrived at her house._

"_Well, thanks for walking me." Gabriella said as she gave Troy a hug._

"_Yeah, no problem." Troy said._

"_Well, see you later." Gabriella replied as she opened the door and was about to walk in, when suddenly Troy grabbed her arm._

"_Wait, Gabi, I need to tell you something." Troy said._

"_Okay, what's up?" asked the curious brunette._

"_Look… Gabi… the thing is, well… uhh." Troy started to mutter._

"_Troy, what's going on?" she asked a little confused._

"_Well, I, wanted to know if maybe you would," Troy gave up, he couldn't possibly tell Gabriella how he felt, so he decided to just show her._

_He grabbed her and their lips met, to his surprise, she didn't back away. It was a soft kiss, and the two pulled apart, both not really knowing what to do._

"_Umm, sorry, I'll just go." Troy said, very embarrassed._

"_Troy, wait." Gabriella said as she ran after Troy._

_She caught up to him, turned him around, and kissed him. He deepened it, and they were soon kissing passionately under the stars._

_End of Flashback._

A tear slowly rolled down Gabriella's cheek as she remembered the first kiss she shared with Troy. Sure, they kissed in the play, but that wasn't real, when their lips met outside her house, under the stars, _that_ was real.

Gabriella wiped her tears away, and got up, deciding she should head home, not really knowing how long she had been gone. As she walked home, she couldn't help but think of how great Troy was. Maybe she hadn't given him a fair chance to explain, I mean, her and Vanessa were twins, and she could have made more of an effort to tell him. This was more Vanessa's fault than Troy's, heck, it was more Gabriella's fault than Troy's. Maybe she should give Troy a chance to at least explain his side of the story.

In no time at all, Gabriella arrived home, she walked into her house, but she was surprised at what she saw in the living room.

Troy was there, locked in an embrace with Vanessa.

"Gabi, uhhh, hi." Troy managed to say.

**Well there you go guys, I had a hard time writing this at the start, but as I kept going, I just started to get a bunch of ideas. I hope this doesn't disappoint, and don't worry, this story is a Troyella. I gave you a little bit of a hint as to why Gabriella was home, and the full story to that is coming closer. Don't know where the story is going, so I don't know how long until I update. Read and Review.**


	12. Forgiveness

Wow, I swear this story just becomes harder and harder to write. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks to larabaybee for the help with writing this chapter. Don't own anything HSM related here except the plot.

**Forgiveness **

Gabriella walked in, seeing Troy and Vanessa hugging. This really wasn't what she needed right now. A million thoughts began running through her head, wondering what was going, or better yet, what had _been_ going on before she got there.

"I can explain." Troy blurted out as he let go of Vanessa.

"Don't bother Troy, I don't wanna hear it." Gabriella said before running upstairs.

"Gabi, wait…" Troy started to say, but Gabriella had already ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

Troy stood there, not knowing what to do, or how he was going to fix things with the love of his life.

"Don't worry, Troy, I'll talk to her." Vanessa said as she smiled at Troy.

"Thanks." Troy managed to say, "And thanks for explaining everything to me, I still don't approve of your methods, but at least I know where you're coming from."

With that, Troy walked home, feeling miserable, alone, and confused. He could only hope that somehow Vanessa could fix the connection that she broke.

Vanessa thought to herself, what she was going to say to her sister. She figured she would just tell her what she told Troy, it seemed to work pretty well with him. She walked up to her door, and knocked lightly, "Gabi, can we talk?"

"I'd rather not actually." She responded coldly.

"Oh, well, maybe later then?" asked a hopeful Vanessa.

No answer.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Vanessa responded, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Troy walked slowly down the sidewalk, unsure of what to do next. He figured he would just leave everything up to Vanessa, for now at least. He was concerned about Gabriella though, Vanessa mentioned that she overheard Gabi talking to her mom about something. Why had she come home so early? He was a little worried that something terrible had happened, and when she ran home to Troy, he was making out with her sister. Gabi had a good point, Troy _should_ have been able to figure something out, at least, he should have if he really loved her, right? Did he not notice, or did he just really enjoy spending time with Vanessa? Troy shook these thoughts out of his head. He eventually got home, ran upstairs, and just locked himself away in his room.

Dinner at the Montez household was, uncomfortable, to say the least.

"So Vanessa, how was your day?" Anna asked her daughter.

"It was alright." she responded softly.

"I bet it was." Gabriella said under her breath, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"How about you Gabi?" Anna asked.

"I've had better." She responded, glancing at her sister. "Look, I'm really not too hungry, I'm going up to my room." Gabriella got up, and ran back upstairs.

"I take it that you two haven't had a chance to talk yet?" Anna asked.

Vanessa nodded.

The rest of the dinner was silent, and after a while Vanessa went upstairs to go and try and talk to Gabi, but this time, she was determined to get something out of her sister.

Vanessa knocked on her sister's locked door, "Gabi?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella replied from the other side of her door.

"We have to eventually, so why not now?" Vanessa pleaded.

Silence.

"Gabi, come on, please, at least hear me out and let me explain. I, I'm sorry." Vanessa let out.

At that moment, the door swung open, with an angry looking Gabriella on the other side.

"You're SORRY? After all everything that happened, that's ALL you can say?" Gabriella screamed out. She stood there, arms crossed, waiting for a response. She wasn't one to lose her temper, but she had never come across anything like this before.

"I was jealous." Vanessa answered quietly.

"Jealous that I have, Troy? Why don't you just join the club of all the other girls at school?" Gabriella retorted.

"Not jealous that you have Troy, jealous that you have, somebody." Vanessa replied as she hung her head.

"What do you mean?" asked a calmer, more curious Gabriella.

"Well, I dunno, what you have with Troy, I'd do anything to have that." Vanessa responded, as tears began to well up in her eyes. Vanessa slowly walked into Gabi's room and stood in front of the balcony door, with Gabi following slowly behind.

"I've never met anyone like that, someone that loved me more than anything else in the world, someone that I could always count on like that, someone that just loved me, for me." Vanessa stated.

"But he didn't love you for you, he loved you for ME." Gabriella pointed out.

"I know that, and I knew it then, but, the way he looked at me, it was just, amazing. I knew he didn't know who he was, but part of me just wanted to believe it was real." She said, as more tears began escape her eyes, and roll down her cheek.

Gabriella sat silent, not really knowing what to say.

Vanessa wiped the tears away, "You are so lucky Gabi, to have someone like that, who's always gonna be there for you when you need him, someone who's gonna be there to wipe your tears away." Vanessa tried to regain her composure, "Cause for me, that whole fairy tale, is just that, a fairy tale." Vanessa turned around, "Give him another chance, it was totally my fault." she said before walking out and into the guest room.

Gabi stood there, racking her mind for what to do. She looked around her room, she grabbed an album that was filled with pictures of herself and Troy. She sat down on her bed and opened it. Flipping through the pages of memories, Gabi could practically put herself into the exact moment. She remembered so vividly every moment she had spent with Troy. For her, it was like the feeling you have when you're little, and you wake up on your birthday. You run up to your mom and get your present, and nothing could bring you down. It was like that when she was with Troy, a feeling of absolute euphoria.

With tears beginning to swell in her eyes, Gabriella closed the album, and walked into out of her room. The door to Vanessa's room was slightly opened, she pushed it open slowly and walked in.

"Knock, knock." Gabriella said with a smile as Vanessa turned around.

"Hey." Vanessa said.

Gabi sat down next to her sister, "Hey."

"Are you still mad at me?" Vanessa asked. "Cause I would totally understand if you were."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, not really anymore, I guess."

"Oh, that's good then, I guess." Vanessa said, "Can we just forget this whole thing ever happened?"

Gabriella gave a small smile, "I don't believe in forgetting things happened. Good or bad, whatever happens over the course of your life, that's what make you who you are. We can move on, but I don't think we should forget."

"But, we're okay now?" Vanessa asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're okay." Gabriella said, as her smile grew.

"Okay good!" Vanessa said. The girls laughed, and hugged.

"Now, I just have to deal with things with Troy." Gabriella said, putting her head down.

"Don't worry about it, he loves you, it will work out." Vanessa said, trying to sound re-assuring.

"You really think so?" Gabriella asked.

"I know so." Vanessa smiled.

Just then, an idea popped into Gabriella's mind, "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She said as she stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Gabi, wait!" Vanessa screamed at her as she was about to leave.

Gabriella stopped and turned around.

"I never found out why you came back early?" Vanessa asked.

Gabriella's expression dropped, "I'll let you know tomorrow, I just want to let Troy know first."

"Okay." Vanessa said, "Goodluck."

"Thanks sis." Gabriella said before storming out.

**Well, I managed to keep it away from you for one more chapter, haha. I'm sure you guys are putting the pieces together in your mind though, don't worry, next chapter I'll let you guys know FOR SURE. Thanks again to larabaybee for helping me out, especially with the whole thing with Gabriella and Vanessa, couldn't have done it without you. Next chapter could be up as soon as tomorrow, because I don't have school tomorrow. Read and Review.**


	13. Gabriella Or Vanessa?

Hey hey, I know I said that this chapter COULD have been up sooner, but it wasn't. Well, it's up now, and I have math homework that I should have been doing, and yet, I'm writing this, lol. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and btw, I don't own the HSM characters.

**Gabriella… or Vanessa?**

Gabriella snuck out the front door of her house and began to walk towards Troy's. She wasn't positive of what she was going to say, uncharacteristic of the usually well-prepared honors student, but she knew that she had to make things right with Troy. After a few minutes, she arrived in front of Troy's house, she went around to the back, and to her surprise, there was Troy. He was looking the other way, and apparently unaware of her presence.

"Hey." Gabriella said softly.

Troy jolted around, a smile immediately stretching across his face, "Hey, what brings you around here."

"Felt like there was something I had to do." Gabriella said as she took a seat in the grass next to Troy. "Why are you out here anyway?"

Troy shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I couldn't sleep, something was on my mind." he said, looking straight into Gabriella's brown eyes.

The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes, neither one of them really knowing what to say.

Troy was the first one to break the silence, "Look, Gabi, I really am sorry for everything."

Gabriella nodded, "I know, and I might have overreacted a bit to the whole situation."

"No, no you didn't," Troy said, shaking his head, "you reacted just fine, I probably deserved worse."

"You're probably right." Gabriella said, smiling slightly.

"Gabi, this whole thing, with Vanessa and stuff, you were right, I SHOULD have been able to tell it wasn't you, but I guess, part of me was just amazed at how you were acting, well, how Vanessa was acting." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy with a confused look, "What do you mean you liked how Vanessa was acting?"

"Well, you know, she really is different from you, like the whole basketball thing, it was pretty cool." Troy explained.

Gabriella stood up, "What do you mean, it was pretty cool?" she said, sounding angrier.

Troy stood up to, "I dunno Gabi, it was just, different, I guess." Troy stated.

Gabriella was getting confused, and started to get worried, "Was it a, GOOD, different?" she asked.

Troy thought for a minute, trying to figure out what the "right" answer was to this question. "Well, yeah, I guess."

Gabriella was speechless, she turned around and started to walk away.

"Gabi wait." Troy said.

She stopped, and turned around.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Troy said plainly.

"WHAT IS THERE TO BE CONFUSED ABOUT TROY?" Gabriella screamed out.

Troy was a little surprised by her tone, "Just, stuff."

Gabriella shook her head, "What kind of 'stuff' Troy, you need to be a little more specific than that."

Troy looked at the ground, and took a breath, "Us," he said, not looking up from the ground, "I'm just a little confused about us."

Tears started forming in Gabriella's eyes, "You like her don't you?"

Troy closed his eyes, "I honestly don't know Gabi."

"You know Troy, I came here to try and fix things between us, but now, I don't even know what to do." Gabriella said.

"What do you want to do?" asked Troy.

"I think YOU need to decide what YOU want, Troy." Gabriella stated, "If you aren't sure of your feelings for Vanessa yet, we can't be together."

Troy nodded in agreement.

"Take some time to think about this Troy, make sure you make the right choice." Gabriella said as she started to walk away again.

Troy looked up, saw her leaving and said, "I don't WANT to choose between you and your sister."

"Well, that's too bad, cause I guess you're gonna have to." Gabriella said without turning around, "I'll see you around Troy."

Gabriella walked away, and once she was a good distance from Troy's house, she broke down into tears.

Troy stood there, he still had no idea what had just happened.

"What did I just get myself in to?" he asked himself.

Troy walked back inside his house, and up to his room. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella… and Vanessa.

Vanessa was beautiful, obviously, being Gabriella's twin. There was something about her though, something he didn't find in Gabi. Vanessa was something new and adventurous for Troy, its not that he was bored with Gabriella, but he was pretty curious in getting to know Vanessa a little better.

But Gabi, Gabriella was amazing, Troy already knew that. She was what Troy had always wanted, at least, what he thought he always wanted. But something kept bothering him, did he really LOVE Gabi? Or was he just afraid to take a risk? Was he just too used to what he had? Troy contemplated these thoughts, weighing each side, trying to decide what to do. After a few hours, he drifted off to sleep.

Gabriella walked upstairs, and into her room. She shut her door, but it immediately swung open as her sister ran in.

"OH MY GOD! HOW DID IT…" Vanessa stopped as she saw Gabriella sitting on her bed, sobbing, "Go."

"Oh…perfect… can't you tell by the huge… smile just radiating off my face." Gabriella sarcastically said between sobs.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked as she sat down on the bed, putting an arm around her sister.

"You, he wants, you." Gabriella said.

Vanessa sat there, wondering if she had heard her sister correctly, "Wh-What did you say?"

"Troy wants to be with YOU." Gabriella said as she wiped the tears away.

"Gabi, look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." said Vanessa sincerely.

"I know, I know you didn't" Gabriella said, as she regained her composure, "But it did, and I think you should give Troy a chance."

"Gabi, no, I can't." Vanessa said.

"But you have to, Troy's never gonna know what he wants unless he's with you." Gabi said as she looked at her sister.

"But, Gabi, he's your…" Vanessa started to say.

Gabriella cut her off, "JUST DO IT, NOTHING STOPPED YOU WHILE WE WERE TOGETHER, WHY SHOULD IT BE DIFFERENT WHEN WE AREN'T!" Gabriella said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes again.

Vanessa was a but surprised, but as she thought about it, she realized she would be more surprised if she didn't react like that.

"I'm sorry, maybe we should just talk about this tomorrow." Gabriella said, giving her sister a slight smile.

Vanessa nodded, and started to walk out.

"Oh, Vanessa, wait" Gabriella said as Vanessa was about to walk out the door.

Vanessa turned around.

"I never told you why I came back early." Gabriella said.

"Gabi, you don't have to right now." Vanessa said.

"No, no, I promised that I would" Gabriella stated, "And I will."

Vanessa walked back towards her sister, looking at her attentively, she really was curious as to why she came back.

"Well what happened was, one night, when dad went out, your friend Zac came by." Gabriella started, as Vanessa leaned in closer. "He took me out to a party, some friend of his or something like that. I walked in and well, you know, it was a party, lots of people dancing, making out, and drinking. I didn't really drink, and neither did Zac, but after a while, I lost him in the crowd. Some guy came up to me, and he was really drunk. At first, he wanted to dance with me, but then I walked away. Then he grabbed me, but I still managed to pull away. But then…" Gabriella stopped to take a breath. "Then he grabbed me again, and this time, it was with a lot more force. He put his hand over my mouth, and dragged me upstairs. Once we got up there, I started screaming, and kicking, and trying to do anything to get away, but he just kept coming after me." Gabriella paused slightly, before starting up again. "He started kissing me, and at that point, I was scared stiff, I didn't know what to do. He started to try and take my pants off, but then, the door swung open, and Zac punched the guy out. I was crying, but he helped me up and took me home."

Vanessa sat silent, not knowing what to say.

"After I got home, all I wanted was to see Troy. So when my dad got home, I told him what happened, well, actually Zac explained. He stayed over, not wanting to leave me alone. Dad understood, and got me on a plane home as fast as he could."

"And when you got home, you walked in to me kissing your boyfriend." Vanessa admitted disappointedly.

Another tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek. "Well, now you know."

"Yeah, I do." Vanessa said.

"Well, I'm wiped, I better get some rest, good night." Gabriella said as she pulled the sheets over herself.

"Yeah, good night sis." Vanessa said as she walked out of her room.

Once Vanessa was gone, Gabriella started to weep yet again. She wasn't sure who she was mad at, Troy, or Vanessa, or both. Either way, she didn't want either of them to know she was mad at them. She laid in bed, thinking of what she was going to do about the whole situation, her tears going unheard, with no one there to wipe them away. She eventually drifted off to sleep, with Troy still on her mind.

**Well, there you go. I have no idea where this came from, and quite frankly, I'm not sure if it fits the story too well. Lemme know what you guys think about this. If you like it, ill keep going with this whole Troy, Vanessa, Gabriella love triangle, but if not, I'll delete this chapter, and write a different chapter 13, a chapter 13 that would probably be the end of the story. I am so sorry if Gabi's secret didn't live up to the hype I gave it, I tried. Read and Review.**


	14. Fancy Running Into You Here

Hey everybody, thanks to all of you out there who reviewed, you guys rock . Well anyways, like I've said, this is getting harder and harder to write, I didn't really think this story through, all I knew at the beginning was that Gabi was gonna have a twin who pretends to be her. Now I ended up with some sort of love triangle, whatever. Here's the chapter I wrote while I didn't do my math or biology, haha. Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**Fancy Running Into You Here**

Troy was awakened by the gentle sunlight that crept in between his curtains. As he looked around his room, the memories of the previous night's events flooded back into his mind.

_How could I have done that? _He asked himself. _Do I really like Vanessa? _

Troy laid in bed, continuing to debate what he wanted, eventually realizing that he had absolutely no idea what he wanted.

_What am I going to do?_

After about an hour of asking himself a million questions, Troy finally got up and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and realized that his parents were gone.

_Probably went out._ He thought to himself.

He looked at the clock, it read 12:23.

Troy grabbed a quick bite to eat, and then suddenly, he heard the door open.

"Troy?" he heard his dad call out.

"Yeah dad, I'm here." Troy responded as he walked over to see his parents walk in with a couple of shopping bags. "Some early morning shopping I see."

"Yeah well, your mother felt the 'urge to spend some money.' MY money, I might add." Jack Bolton said, as his wife smiled at him.

Troy looked at his parents closely, _They really love each other._ He thought to himself.

"Hey Troy, why don't we go out and practice a little?" his dad asked.

"Uh, no thanks dad, it's the off season, and there's something I need to do." Troy said as he turned around and started up the stairs.

"Does this something have to do with a Miss Gabriella Montez?" Jack asked.

Troy closed his eyes, "Not really." he responded, and ran up into his room.

Gabriella woke up and walked downstairs and into the living room, only to find her sister sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." Vanessa said as she saw her sister walk in.

"Hi." Gabriella said, as she took a seat next to her sister. "Why are you up so early?" Gabriella asked, with a yawn.

Vanessa giggled a bit, "Actually, the real question is why are you up so late?" she said as she pointed to the clock that read 12:53.

"Guess I didn't get to sleep for a while last night." Gabriella replied simply.

Vanessa nodded, knowing what her sister was saying.

"Hey, why don't we go out today, go catch a movie, do some shopping or something?" Vanessa asked enthusiastically.

"I dunno, I don't think I'm really up to it today." Gabriella said.

"Oh come on, it'll help get your mind off of things." Vanessa looked at her pleadingly, "Please?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Awesome, I'm gonna go get ready." Vanessa said before running upstairs.

Gabriella sighed, she really didn't want to do anything today, especially not with Vanessa. She wasn't really mad at her, but every time she looked at her, she thought of Troy, and then Troy with her, and then, then she didn't want to think about the rest.

Gabriella and Vanessa ended up at the mall, and did some shopping. (How do I always end up writing, "they went to the mall for some shopping?" always fits into the story, haha) They were walking around the mall, when they passed by a sporting goods store.

"Oh my gosh! I TOTALLY need that!" Vanessa screamed as she pointed to a pink LaDainian Tomlinson jersey.

_No wonder Troy likes her._ Gabriella thought to herself, as she watched her sister run into the store and grab the pink San Diego Chargers jersey.

"Yeah, I definitely need this, what do you think Gab…" Vanessa started to say, but she ended up bumping into someone, "Oh I'm so… sorry." Vanessa said, as she looked up and saw Troy smiling back at her.

"It's okay." Troy said, as he helped Vanessa up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, me and Gabi decided to do some shopping." Vanessa answered.

"Oh, Gabi's here?" Troy said, obviously a bit uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Well, she was, I don't know where she went though, I kinda ran in here when I saw this." Vanessa said as she held up the jersey.

Troy laughed a little, "A pink football jersey?" he asked.

"A pink TOMLINSON jersey, I might add, only the greatest running back in like, FOREVER" Vanessa replied.

Troy smiled, _Wow, she is unbelievable._

"Too bad I don't have enough to get it." Vanessa said, as she put the jersey back.

"How much do you need?" Troy asked.

"About twenty more, I guess." Vanessa said, as she continued to look for her sister. She really didn't want her to see Troy, especially not while she was talking to him.

"Come on, I'll cover the rest." Troy said as he grabbed it for her.

"Oh, no, Troy, you don't have to do that." Vanessa said.

"It's no big deal, besides, you really want it don't you?" Troy said, waving it in front of her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked, he just nodded.

They paid, and Vanessa gave Troy a big hug, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Troy smiled, "No problem."

"I wonder where Gabi is?" Vanessa said, as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Vanessa, did you wanna catch a movie with me, since we're here and all." Troy asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I mean, I came with Gabi…" Vanessa said as Gabriella walked up behind them.

"It's fine Ness," she said before looking right into Troy's eyes, "I think it's a GREAT idea for you and Troy to spend some, quality time together." she said, making sure she made her point.

"You can come with us if you want Gabi." Vanessa said, as Troy simply gave a friendly grin.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to _interrupt_ anything." she said. "I'll just catch up with you after."

Gabriella walked away.

Troy and Vanessa ended up watching _Saw 3_, which wasn't the best idea, as Vanessa was REALLY freaked out during the whole thing. She spent most of the movie hiding her eyes on Troy's shoulder, which he didn't mind at all. They walked out of the theater, Troy's arm around Vanessa.

"Well, that was a great movie." Vanessa said.

"How would you know? You didn't have your eyes open long enough to see it?" Troy laughed.

"Shut up!" Vanessa said, joining Troy in the laughter.

They walked a little more, and sat down on a bench, Troy's arm still around Vanessa.

Troy looked down at Vanessa, and they smiled at each other.

_What am I doing here with Troy? I shouldn't be doing this, should I? But Gabriella told me to, but-_

"Ness?" Troy asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." She said, "Hey Troy?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"What's going on with you and Gabi? I really don't wanna be in the middle of this." Vanessa said.

"I think it's a little too late for that." Troy said, before leaning in to kiss her.

As Troy and Vanessa sat on the bench kissing, Gabriella looked on, with yet another tear spawning from her eye.

**Well, I think this chapter turned out alright. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get this out as soon as I could. Read and Review, and if you have any thoughts or suggestions on the story, send me a PM.**


	15. Lost In My Own Thoughts

Okay, first and foremost, let me state this CLEARLY, this IS a TROYELLA! Don't worry, its coming, patience is a virtue. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! Decided to try somthin a little different with this chapter, hope you guys like it. Don't own anything here, except the plot.

**Lost In My Own Thoughts**

Gabriella's POV

It's been almost a month now since Troy and Vanessa started "dating." They say that they aren't exactly boyfriend/girlfriend, but from what I can see, they don't need that title, they sure act like they are.

I know that some of this is my fault, I mean, I did kinda push the two together, but I couldn't be with Troy if he had feelings for her, but still, why does she have to be my SISTER!

Just seeing them, its just… terrible. I seriously try to get my mind off it, and I know Taylor and Sharpay and everyone are trying to help, but still. There's really only one person who could help, and I really doubt that he will at this point.

Troy and Vanessa are trying to keep things the least awkward it could be, but I really doubt that there is any way to make this any better, unless they break up. But I don't want that, not really. I mean sure, part of me would LOVE for Troy and Vanessa to break up and for Troy to come running back to me, telling me how much he loves me and how much he wants to be with me, but how could I take him back after this? Don't get me wrong, I _want_ to be with Troy, but still, IT'S MY TWIN SISTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Its such a strange feeling when I hear them pull into the driveway, getting out of the car, laughing, and just having a great time. I'll look out the window, and they look so happy together, and I guess, that's what I want. I love him so much, and as corny as it sounds, I want him to be happy, no matter what.

I'd watch, as he looked deep into her eyes, with a really weird smile plastered on his face. He looked at her like she was the most amazing person he had ever met, the way he used to look at me. It's that same look in his eyes that I used to be able to stare back into, moments that seem so long ago as I reminisce about them now.

I know that I can't keep doing this to myself, but I love him. I LOVE HIM, and when you love someone, you don't just forget about them, no matter what happens. There are sometimes when I seriously think to myself if I'll ever stop loving Troy, but I realize the answer is no. He's my first love, and you NEVER forget your first love. When your first love is with someone else, you have two choices, you can sit around and mope about how they don't feel the same way about you, or you can learn to live without them. You don't stop loving them, you just learn to suppress the feelings to the point where they aren't completely controlling your life, I still have to figure that whole thing out.

I wonder if Troy feels for Vanessa what he used to feel for me? Actually, I wonder if he ever really felt the same way for me as I felt for him. Right now, I guess I would have to say no. There is no way that he could ever even consider being with someone else if he felt the same thing I did.

I can't believe how stupid I've been this whole time. I guess it would be kinda funny, if it wasn't happening to me. I mean come on, he's Mr. Popular, and me, well, I'm just nothing special, regular old math geek, Gabriella Montez.

I guess I have to accept the cold, hard truth, Troy and I are over, and now the love of my life is dating my twin sister who I've known all of one month. I just wonder, what does she have that I don't? I mean, I don't THINK she's prettier than me, I mean identical twins right? Well, she does play basketball, Troy and I had nothing in common really, well except for singing, but that really wasn't him anyway.

Singing with Troy, some of the greatest moments of my life, but he probably hated it. I guess that's it, they have stuff in common, and the thing Troy and I have in common, is something he really doesn't like too much anyway.

I guess I've decided then, I'm gonna try and live without Troy, all the while, because of the current situation, I'll have to see him everyday. Piece of cake right?

Troy's POV

Wow, today was AMAZING! It's moments like these that change your life forever.

All the time, you hear people talking about important, defining moments in your life, well, I guess I understand that now. I love this girl more than ANYTHING else in the world.

I can't believe it even took me this whole month to realize how much I love her. I mean, seriously, she is the most amazing person I have ever met.

I remember when I first laid eyes on her. Her beautiful brown eyes, her naturally curled brunette hair, and that amazing smile of hers that totally lights up the room. We have so much in common too, I swear, I could talk to this girl FOREVER and never get bored. I just find out so much about her all the time, and it leaves me needing more.

I used to doubt my feelings for her, because of, well, the _awkward _situation, but now there's no doubt in my mind that I love her. I really wish I could tell her how I feel, but there really aren't any words to describe how I feel. Words would just degrade the emotion into a meaningless sentence, and this is anything but meaningless.

I have to be with her. How could I have ever been without her? Me without her, seems like such a strange concept now a days. I was so different back then, but now, there's just so much more to me.

I have to tell her, I'll just go right up to her and say, "Gabriella Montez, I love you." That should work.

End of POV

Troy walked up to the Montez house, and decided to head around back, up the familiar tree and onto the balcony. He got into her room, but he didn't find her. He decided that he might as well walk downstairs and find her.

Being careful not to be seen, he walked downstairs. Kinda weird sneaking around the house, but still, he didn't want her mom or Vanessa to see him.

He walked downstairs silently, and heard people in the living room. He walked in, and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch. However, she wasn't alone.

"Ryan?" Troy asked as the pair's heads shot around towards him.

**First person? Yes, no? Good idea, bad idea? Did you like, hate it? I would love to know. Remember, IT'S A TROYELLA. Read and Review.**


	16. Apologies

Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews, really keeps my going. I hope you guys liked my little experiment with going first person, I thought it went well. Enjoy. I don't own anything.

**Apologies. **

Ryan and Gabriella sat there on the couch starring at Troy. The three of them were all pretty confused, to say the least.

"Oh, hey Troy, nice seeing you here." Ryan said, Troy just starred at the pair suspiciously.

I'll just catch up with you guys later." Ryan said before whispering something into Gabriella's ear. Ryan gave her a kiss on the cheek, she nodded, and Ryan left.

"Care to explain anything Gabi?" Troy asked.

"There's nothing to explain, except what your doing in my house, I think it's called breaking and entering." Gabriella said, as she stood up and tried to walk up to her room.

Troy blocked her way, "Can we talk?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure if there's anything we need to talk about, Troy" Gabriella said coldly.

"I think there is" Troy said, "Please?"

Gabriella sighed, and walked back to have a seat on the couch. "Talk."

Troy took a seat on the chair next to the couch, "Well, what exactly WAS, Ryan doing here?"

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief, "Wow, Troy."

"Oh come on, you gotta admit, it looked suspicious." Troy said in his defense.

"He's my FRIEND Troy." Gabriella almost screamed.

"He kissed you." Troy said softly.

"ON THE CHEEK TROY, look did you seriously just come over here to accuse me of this, or did you have something IMPORTANT to talk about." said Gabriella impatiently.

"I wanted to talk about, us." Troy said.

"Well, I think you confused then Troy, cause Vanessa is upstairs, you'd think you would be able to tell us apart by now." Gabriella stated.

"Look Gabi, I messed up okay, I thought I knew what I wanted, but what I really wanted was, well, what I really wanted was what I had already." Troy said, "I love you." Troy leaned in for a kiss, but Gabi backed away.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy Troy?" Gabriella asked, "Do you have ANY idea, how much this whole thing hurt, cause I don't think you do."

"Gabi, come on, I said I was sorry, I messed up alright." Troy pleaded, "I mean, what do you want from me."

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy, you went out with my sister. My TWIN sister, I mean come on how big of an inconsiderate, idiot could you have been."

"I know Gabi, I know, I really am sorry, can't we just forget this ever happened?" Troy asked as he took hold of her hand.

"NO TROY, WE CAN'T JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS." Gabriella screamed as she stood up.

Troy looked up at her, staying silent.

"This wasn't some little fight that we can just brush under the carpet and forget Troy." Gabriella said, a little calmer.

"Look, I realize that, but come on, you do love me right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella closed her eyes, and turned away from Troy, "Yes Troy, I still love you, but…"

Troy cut her off, "No buts, if we love each other, we should be together, we can work this out Gabi." Troy said, as he stood up and walked around Gabi so that he was facing her.

Gabriella let out a slight chuckle, and walked back to have a seat on the couch, Troy followed and took a seat next to her.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked softly.

"Just remembering stuff." Gabriella said.

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"Like a few months ago. It really wasn't that long ago, but things were so much simpler then." Gabriella said as she looked up to Troy.

"Things don't have to be complicated Gabi." Troy said.

"Your right, they don't have to, but you made them that way." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, look, I'm…" Troy started.

"I know" Gabriella said as she rested her head on Troy's chest, "I know."

Troy put an arm around her, "What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing." Gabriella said. "I came up to you about a month ago, and I wanted everything to be all better. You told me that you wanted to see what there was between you and Vanessa, and that you needed some time apart, I gave that to you, but now I need some time for me."

Troy listened in disbelief, he honestly expected that Gabriella would just throw herself into his arms, yeah, THAT was realistic.

"Are we like, over?" Troy asked.

"We weren't anything Troy, and all I know right now is, that I still need some time to think things through." Gabriella said as the all too familiar tears began streaming from her eyes.

"I'll see you around Troy." Gabriella said before walking upstairs and into her room, leaving a very disappointed Troy.

Troy sat there for a few minutes, before getting up and walking out the door.

Vanessa sat in her room, as the events of the day played in her mind like a movie.

_The Day Before._

"_Dude, I must say, I love those penguins." Troy said as he and Vanessa walked out of the theater holding hands._

_Vanessa laughed, "I must say, I was a little surprised that you were so excited to see Happy Feet."_

"_Hey, guys can like penguins." Troy said as he put his arm around Vanessa. _

"_I never said they couldn't." Vanessa said as she smiled and moved closer to Troy._

"_Hey listen, my parents are out again, and I have the house all to myself." Troy said with a smirk._

_Vanessa smiled, "Really now…"_

"_Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" Troy asked hopefully._

"_Sounds like a plan to me." Vanessa replied._

_Troy and Vanessa arrived at Troy's house and immediately started making out as soon as they stepped through the door._

_They managed to make their way into the living room and onto the couch with their lips attached. The pair fell onto the couch, Troy on top of Vanessa._

"_Troy?" Vanessa asked between kisses._

"_Yeah?" he said._

"_I think I love you." Vanessa stated._

"_I love you to Gabi." Troy replied._

_Vanessa opened her eyes, and pulled away from Troy, "What did you just say?"_

_Troy looked at her confused, as they sat up on the couch, "I said I love you to Ness."_

"_No, you said, 'I love you to GABI'" she said with emphasis on her sister's name._

_Troy shook his head, "No I didn't."_

"_YES you did." Vanessa said. "You still love her, you've been in love with her this whole time haven't you?"_

"_No, come on, I didn't mean it, it just slipped out, I swear, Vanessa I love YOU." Troy pleaded._

"_I guess this was my fault, I should have known that you'd still have feelings for her, but I didn't want to believe it." Vanessa said, Troy just looked on. "I'll catch you later Troy."_

"_Vanessa, wait," Troy said as he got up and went after Vanessa just as she made it to the door._

"_No, Troy, whatever we had, it's over now. You love Gabriella, you always have, seriously just spend a few minutes thinking about it, I'm sure you'll realize that this has all been a big mistake." Vanessa said._

_Vanessa ran away in tears, back to her house, leaving Troy in a state of confusion._

Vanessa got up and knocked on her sister's door.

"GO AWAY!" Gabriella screamed.

Vanessa didn't listen, she slowly opened the door and peaked her head in, "Gabi?"

"Oh, hey Vanessa, I thought you were someone else" Gabriella said as she wiped away her tears, "Anything new?"

"I heard you and Troy." Vanessa said.

Gabriella let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Don't worry, he's all yours now remember?"

"He loves you." Vanessa said.

Gabriella shook her head, "He thinks he does, I swear, that boy needs to make up his mind already."

"But he already has Gabi, he loves YOU." Vanessa said, trying to convince her twin.

"No Vanessa, I've seen the way he looks at you, he completely adores you, you guys are perfect for each other." Gabriella said.

"He only looked at me that way because he was thinking of you." Vanessa said, this caused her sister to look up at her. "He called me Gabi yesterday."

Gabriella still shook her head, "It must have just slipped out, old habit, I mean, twins remember?"

"Gabi no, trust me, he loves you, not me." Vanessa said. "You should give him another chance."

"How can I? I mean, what he did was pretty low." Gabriella said.

"Because you love him to, I know cause I heard you tell him." Vanessa said.

"I'm just not ready for anything yet." Gabriella said.

Vanessa nodded, "I understand. Well, I just want you to know that everything is over between Troy and I."

Gabriella just nodded.

Vanessa took a breath, "And that I'm sorry for even going out with him."

Gabriella shook her head again, "Don't be, I told you to."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to, I can't believe I did that." Vanessa hung her head, "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight sis."

"Night." Gabriella replied.

Vanessa started to walk out of the room, until she heard Gabriella call her.

"Hey Ness?" she asked.

Vanessa poked her head back into the room.

"I'm not mad at you." Gabriella said.

"But you should be." Vanessa replied, "Bye."

**Well, that's that. Should make most of you guys happy that Troy and Vanessa are split, for now, hehehe. Thanks to larabaybee for all the help writing this. Read and Review.**


	17. Walking Home

Hey there everybody, I know its been a while since my last real update, but I've been busy lately. School has just been crazy the last few weeks, and on top of that, the whole piano thing is quite demanding. But, don't worry, cause here's an update, and in case you guys didn't know, I don't own anything.

**Walking Home.**

Its been about a week since Gabriella and Troy's little "incident," and quite frankly, the whole thing is making things harder for the whole gang. Gabriella's been spending most of her time with Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor, avoiding Troy and Vanessa at all costs. Like she said, she wasn't really "angry" at either of them, but it just hurt to be around.

"Gabi, you really can't spend ALL of your time moping around about Troy." Sharpay told her friend from the computer.

"I know, its just, I got really used to way things were, and then now everything's just, different." Gabriella replied.

"Well, he DID come back and apologize, and if I remember correctly…" Sharpay started, before Gabriella cut her off.

"I know, I know, I said that I needed TIME." Gabriella said, "you've been telling me that all week now Shar."

"Well, its true." Sharpay said as she turned around and sat next to her friend. "You really do need to give him another chance Gabi."

"How can I?" asked Gabriella.

"How can you not?" Sharpay responded, "Look, Gabi, you HAVE to give him another chance."

Gabriella sighed, "I think I'll head home now Shar, catch you later." she said as she stood up and walked out of her friend's room.

"Bye Gabi." Sharpay replied simply.

Gabriella walked down the stairs, Ryan was in the living room, watching TV on the couch.

"Leaving so soon Gabi?" Ryan asked as he turned off the TV.

"Yeah, I really didn't want to listen to your sister lecture me on giving Troy another chance tonight." Gabriella replied.

Ryan looked upstairs, and saw his twin sister, nodding at him.

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to listen to me, come on, I'll walk you home." Ryan said with a smile.

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head, and the two walked out.

"So, what would be so wrong about giving Troy another chance?" Ryan asked.

"Kind of a stupid question don't you think Ryan?" Gabriella said, as she looked at the ground, "and what is it with you guys, did Troy like, pay you to try and get us back together?"

"No, but you guys are our friends, we DO actually care you know." Ryan replied.

"Whatever you say," Gabriella said, "Look, all I know is, Troy…" Gabriella was cut off.

"Went out with your sister while he thought she was you, and then found out she was her, and still went out with her, and then realized it was stupid and left her to try and get you." Ryan said.

"Uhhh, yeah, I guess that kinda sounds right, in a weird, mixed up, confusing way." Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella, Troy messed up, we get it, but no one's perfect." Ryan added.

"He used to be." Gabriella said simply. "I honestly don't know if I can give him another chance."

"Well, then, I honestly doubt that you're gonna be happy for a while." Ryan said with a smirk.

"You're supposed to be on my side remember?" Gabriella said.

"I'm on both of your sides, besides, you know its true." Ryan said.

"No it isn't, I don't need him. I'm smart, and nice to be around, great to talk to, and I'm fairly attractive, right?" Gabriella stated.

"Well, actually…" Ryan started.

"RYAN!" Gabriella screamed.

"Kidding, gosh, calm down." Ryan said as he put his arm around Gabriella.

Gabriella and Ryan walked in silence for the rest of the trip, his arm never leaving from its comfortable spot around Gabriella.

When they got closer to her house, they could see that someone was at the front door, talking to Gabriella's mom.

"Who's that?" Ryan asked.

"Can't tell." Gabriella replied, just as her front door closed.

The person seemed disappointed, and turned around to walk away. Ryan and Gabriella were pretty much at her house now, and the stranger saw them and stopped.

"Oh, hey Troy." Ryan said, shocked to see him there.

"Hey, Ryan." Troy said suspiciously.

Ryan removed his arm from around Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi." said a hopeful Troy, "How you been?"

"Fine, I guess." her emotionless tone really sinking in, "Thanks for walking me home Ryan, and wasn't I lucky to run in to you." she said starring straight into Troy's eyes.

Troy stood there in silence.

"I'll see you guys later." Gabriella said before walking into her house.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving to then." Ryan said, turning around and walking away.

"Hey Ryan, hold up a minute." Troy said.

Ryan stopped, and turned around to walk back towards Troy, who was still standing in Gabriella's driveway.

"What's up?" Ryan asked, knowing exactly where this was going.

"What's going on with you and Gabriella?" asked a concerned Troy.

Ryan shook his head, "Look, Troy, there's nothing going on between me and her."

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ryan replied.

"I take it you still have feelings for her?" Troy asked.

Ryan just nodded.

"Look, Ryan," Troy started.

"I know, don't worry about it. Besides, she still loves you man." Ryan said.

"Then why won't she talk to me?" Troy asked.

"Just give it time." Ryan said.

Troy nodded and started walking away.

"Hey Ryan?" he called back.

"Yeah?" Ryan answered.

"You're a good friend." Troy said.

"And we sound like girls talking like this." Ryan said with a laugh.

Troy laughed as well, "Catch you later man." Troy said, and walked away.

Ryan sat down on the sidewalk, but turned around when he heard the front door open.

"Ryan?" someone called.

"Oh, hey, Gabi, what are you doing back out here?" Ryan replied.

"Ummm, actually, I'm Vanessa." she said, walking over and having a seat next to Ryan on the sidewalk.

"Oh, sorry." Ryan answered.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "I think we need to do something."

"Kinda a vague suggestion don't you think?" Ryan answered.

"I think we need to do something about Troy and my sister." she answered.

Ryan shook his head, "She isn't listening to anything anyone has to say about that topic."

"I know, but I have a plan." Vanessa said, "If you'll go for it."

Ryan looked to her curiously, "I'm listening."

Vanessa smiled, "Well, the way I see it, if we can…"

**Well, that ends that chapter, sorry to leave you guys hanging again, lol. I'm leaving for Vegas in a couple of days, and I won't be back until Sunday, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully, if I don't procrastinate on my homework, and that's a big IF btw, I can get one up on Sunday. I have the next chapter planned out already, for the most part, so it shouldn't take as long. Read and Review. **


	18. Getting the Ball Rolling

Hey everyone, I decided I would try and get the next chapter up today before I leave. Thanks to freakygeniusgurl for the idea. (Forgot to say that last chapter, srry) I don't own anything here, just so you guys don't sue me :

**Getting the Ball Rolling**

Gabriella woke up and walked out onto her balcony to have a seat. It was still pretty early, and the sun was just breaking the horizon. She could see a few people out, jogging or walking their dogs, but soon after they were all out of sight. As she looked at her empty street from the balcony, she couldn't help but get a strange, uneasy feeling of being alone. She soon found herself lost in her thoughts, thoughts that were completely random, and yet always found a way to lead to thoughts of Troy.

Vanessa woke up a few hours later, and knocked on her sister's door.

"Gabi? Are you awake?" she called, but heard no answer.

She slowly pushed the door open and peaked inside. She could see Gabriella still on the balcony, but this time, her thoughts were lost in their sanctuary, deep within a book.

"Hey." Vanessa said as she walked out to where her sister was sitting.

"Hey, good morning." Gabriella replied as she marked her page, and closed her book.

"Good morning, how long have you been up?" Vanessa asked as she walked over to the edge of the balcony to look out at the street.

Gabriella glanced at the clock in her room, "A couple of hours now I guess."

"Any plans for today?" Vanessa asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, not really, just gonna go with the flow I guess. You?"

"Maybe." Vanessa said with a smirk on her face.

Gabriella caught the smirk, "What do you mean maybe?"

"You'll find out." Vanessa said, before turning around and walking towards the door, "Later sis."

Gabriella looked on, a little confused, but just shrugged it off. After a few minutes, she decided on going downstairs to grab something to eat.

"Oh, are you just waking up to Gabriella? You're just in time for _lunch_." her mother said.

"No, I've been up for a while, just been reading for the past few hours that's all." Gabriella replied as she took a seat to eat.

Anna nodded, then turned to Vanessa, "And what about you?"

Vanessa looked up, "Oh, I just woke up late actually." she said with a smile.

"So what are you girls doing today?" Anna asked her daughters.

Gabriella just shrugged.

"I have something planned for today." Vanessa said gleefully.

"That's really specific Nessa" Anna said sarcastically, "Care to elaborate?"

Vanessa shook her head, "No, not really."

Just then the phone rang, "I'll get it." Gabriella said as she got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the telephone.

"Hey, what's up?" Taylor said from the side of the line.

"Hey Tay, nothing much, you?" Gabriella replied.

"Same, but hey, did you wanna come over later?" Taylor asked.

"Ummm, sure, I guess." Gabriella replied.

"Great, Sharpay is coming over around 2 or 3, and Kelsi said she might stop by to." Taylor said.

"Okay, see you then." Gabriella answered back.

They hung up, and Gabriella walked back over to the table to finish eating before going upstairs to get ready.

"Just like we planned it." Vanessa thought to herself as she watched her sister run upstairs.

Troy was in his backyard, playing basketball when suddenly, Chad, Zeke, and Jason came in through the side.

"Are you ever not playing basketball dude?" Chad asked as he walked up to greet his best friend.

"Yes, it just so happens that whenever you guys swing by, I am." Troy answered as he greeted the rest of his friends. "What are you guys doing around here anyway?"

"What, friends can't just spontaneously show up for a game of basketball nowadays?" Zeke asked as he took the ball from Troy and took a shot, which missed.

"Well, with that shot, I wouldn't really call it a game." Jason added as he grabbed the rebound.

"What do you say captain, little 2 on 2, you and me versus Jason and Chef Boyar-Zeke?" Chad asked as he walked over to Jason and Zeke.

"Sure, why not." Troy answered.

The four played a couple of games, switching the teams up every time, and just having a great time. After they had gone through all the combinations of teams, they were exhausted.

"That's what I like to see from my team." Jack Bolton called from the house.

The four just looked up at him, as if they couldn't move at all.

"What, tired all ready? Oh well, guess I'll just have to enjoy this pizza all by myself." Jack said.

That definitely caught their attention, as they all ran into the house, right past their coach and to the pizza on the table. The pair of large pizzas were gone rather quickly, and afterwards, Zeke and Jason headed home.

"So how is everything with you, feel like I haven't talked to you in forever man." Chad asked as they played a game of NBA Live.

"You know me, same old, same old." Troy answered.

"Everything okay with you and Gabi now?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head.

"I thought you apologized and everything man?" Chad added.

"Didn't work out so well." Troy said.

"I see." Chad said, "Hey, I was gonna go to the mall and get a PS3, you wanna roll along?"

"How can you afford a PS3?" Troy asked.

"I have my ways." Chad answered with a suspicious smile.

"I'm sorry I asked, lemme just tell my parents."

Chad and Troy got into Troy's car and drove to the mall.

"I must say, that movie gets me EVERY time." a teary Gabriella said as the credits for Bambi played.

"Gabi, it was Bambi, what is there to cry about?" Taylor asked.

"BAMBI's MOTHER DIED!" Gabriella and Sharpay screamed.

"I really don't get you two." Taylor laughed.

"So, what do we do now?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey did you guys wanna swing by the mall? Ryan said he had a date, but wouldn't tell me who." Sharpay suggested.

"Really? He didn't tell me anything either." Gabriella said.

"Well, lets go get to spying then." Taylor said.

"Do we really have to invade his privacy like this? I mean, if he wanted us to know, he would have told us right?" Gabriella said, trying to be the reasonable one.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other, then to Gabriella, "You know, you're right." Taylor said.

"Yeah, so we aren't gonna invade Ryan's privacy, we'll invade Ryan's DATE'S privacy." Sharpay said as she grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her outside.

Taylor grabbed her keys, and Gabriella laughed and said, "I think you guys kinda missed the point."

"I hope this works." That was the exact same thought that Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, and Vanessa were thinking.

**Well, hope you guys liked it, thanks again to freakygeniusgurl and ****XxAnNy12X** **for the help. Next update on Sunday on the earliest. Read and Review.**


	19. I Love You

Hey everybody, SO SORRY about not updating sooner. My computer was broken last week, and I was busy over the weekend, but here I am now. I don't own anything here except the plot.

**I love you**

"I can't believe you convinced me to spy on your brother." Gabriella exclaimed as the trio of friends searched the mall for Ryan.

"You know you're just as curious as we are Gabi." Sharpay said.

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"I guess that's a yes." Taylor said, "Do you have any idea where we should be looking Shar?"

"I dunno, I told you he didn't tell me anything, but I'm guessing, dinner and a movie?" Sharpay explained.

"Well, what time did he say his date was?" Gabriella asked.

"Six, I think." Sharpay said.

"Well, it's 7:45 right now, so he's either eating dinner and talking about the movie, or he already ate dinner and their watching the movie." Taylor said.

"Well, let's hope he's eating dinner, cause if their watching the movie there's no way we can watch them." Gabriella said.

Taylor and Sharpay exchanged glances and both gave Gabriella a smirk.

"Okay, so I'm a little interested." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"He's having dinner." Sharpay said simply.

"How could you know?" Gabriella asked.

"Hello, the whole TWIN thing?" Sharpay said with a 'duh' tone.

The three girls started towards the food court in hopes of finding him.

Meanwhile, Troy and Chad were leaving GameStop, without the Playstation 3.

"I can't believe you brought me all the way here, and you didn't even buy the thing." Troy exclaimed.

"Hey, that thing is way overpriced alright, $600?" Chad said.

"I could have told you that back at my house." Troy explained.

"Oh, well, the Wii looks so much cooler anyway." Chad said.

Troy shook his head, "Whatever, look, let's just get going."

"No way man, I wanna grab a bite to eat first." Chad said.

Before Troy could protest, Chad was already heading for the food court. Troy just sighed, and followed his best friend.

Troy ran to catch up with his best friend, "So now that you mention it, I'm getting pretty hungry to. You wanna cover for dinner?" Troy asked.

"Why do I have to?" Chad asked.

"Cause the pizza earlier was on me." Troy explained.

"You know technically, it was on your DAD." Chad said.

The two best friends laughed, and walked towards the food court. When they got there, Troy noticed two people and recognized them instantly.

"Dude, Chad, check that out." Troy said as he pulled Chad over so that they were behind a corner.

"Uh Troy, what am I supposed to be looking at?" Chad asked.

"THAT!" Troy said as he pointed to Ryan and seemingly Gabriella.

"Hey, is that Ryan, and Gab…" Chad started to say, but before he could finish, Troy was already marching towards them. Chad smiled, "This better work." He thought to himself.

Troy marched over to Ryan and said, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Ummm, Troy, nice to see you, but I'm kinda on a da…" Ryan started.

"You said there was nothing going on with you two!" Troy shouted.

"You know, actually…" Ryan started to say, but was again interrupted by Troy.

"You know what, shut up!" Troy said, before turning his attention to the girl sitting across from Ryan.

"Gabi, look, I messed up okay. You were right, I SHOULD have known it wasn't you, but I didn't. I SHOULD have just taken you back, but instead, I was stupid and said I needed to see what there was between me and Vanessa. I screwed up okay, you have to give me another chance." Troy said.

"Troy look…" she said.

"No, wait, let me finish." Troy said, cutting her off, "Remember when we met, that night at the ski lodge? Well, I know its something I'll never forget. I walked in, and the New Years party was in full swing. They "randomly" picked me to sing up there that night, and they "randomly" picked you. I really don't think it was all that random now though. The way I see it, it was fate, I was MEANT, to sing with you. I remember going up there, and being scared to death, I had no idea I could sing at all, but then I saw you. You looked just as scared as I did, but I didn't wanna seem like a bitch and run away, so I started to sing. After my part was done, I thought I would just walk off stage, and try not to make a big deal out of it, but then I heard something. I heard you, the voice of an angel. I remember starring back at you, and suddenly feeling, not really comfortable, but not really scared anymore. So we sang, and we did great, and then we went outside and watched the fireworks together. I remember turning and looking at you, and then you looked back at me, and I wanted so bad to kiss you right then and there, but you broke the stare. We exchanged numbers, but I never thought I would see you again."

Troy grabbed her hand, "But then, the most amazing thing happened, I went back to school and there you were, in my homeroom. We started to get really close, and I found myself completely infatuated with you. You were all I could think about, I found myself looking for you everywhere when I got to school, just hoping to steal a glance of you. Then, we had the musical together, and you were amazing, like always. That was the night I told you how I felt, and since then everything in my life has been, perfect."

Troy stopped, looked into her eyes, and smiled, "Gabi, when I'm with you, everything just seems, right. When I'm with you, I KNOW, that nothing in the world could go wrong. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and I just wish there was a way I could let you know how much I love you. I wish I could put into words what my feelings are like for you, but I don't want to degrade the emotion into simple words."

Troy stopped again, and closed his eyes before looking back at her. "So please, Gabriella, give me another chance and I swear I won't mess up like this again."

"Troy…"

Troy was taken by surprise, he heard Gabriella's voice, but it didn't come from the girl he was looking at. He turned around, and standing there was the love of his life, teary eyes and all.

He took a moment to process in his mind what was happening. He turned around to Ryan and Vanessa, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile respectively.

Troy and Gabriella ran up to hug each other, and then they found themselves sharing a strong, passionate kiss.

"I love you." Gabriella said as they broke apart, Troy just nodded before closing the space between them in another kiss.

"Okay, okay guys, I'm glad you guys are back together and all, but BREATHE." Chad said as he walked up to them.

"Oh come on Chad, it was SOOOOO SWEET" Sharpay said as she came out from around the same corner Gabriella came from.

"Yeah, why can't YOU be like that?" Taylor asked, as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Hey, I'm just as romanticle (Suite Life? lol) as he is." Chad said.

"Wait, did you guys have something to do with this?" Troy asked.

"YOU THINK?" They all said simultaneously.

Troy laughed, "Well, I'm glad you did."

"Me to." Gabriella said as she smiled back at Troy.

"Hey, where are Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, did you guys just leave them out of this?" Gabriella added.

"No, they're just at Gabi's house setting up for the PARTY!" Chad said excitedly.

"Party? For what?" Gabriella asked.

"For you two." Vanessa said.

"What if it DIDN'T work?" Gabriella asked curiously, "Then what would happen to the party?"

"Oh, we were SURE it would work." Ryan added.

They headed back to Gabriella's house, and partied the night away. Troy managed to talk to Ryan, apologizing for how he yelled at him, but Ryan told Troy, "Don't worry about it."

Gabriella pulled Vanessa aside too, thanking her for going through all the trouble she went through to fix what happened.

"Don't worry about it, it's my fault this all happened anyway." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, it is." Gabriella said with a laugh, "But from what I hear, tonight was all your idea, so I just wanted to say, thanks."

Vanessa smiled, and gave her sister a hug, "No problem."

The party ended late, everyone left, and Vanessa went to sleep, but Troy stayed over a little longer.

"Hey, I wanna show you something." Troy said, "Go up to your room." With that, Troy ran out the front door.

Confused, Gabriella did what Troy told her, and went up to her room. She could hear someone struggling outside her balcony, and she went out to look.

"Troy? What are you doing?" she asked.

"The first time I climbed this balcony, that's when I realized that I loved you." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, and she and Troy shared yet another perfect kiss.

"I love you."

**Well, that's the last chapter, I probably will get an epilogue up tomorrow, so look out for that. Thanks again to freakygeniusgurl for the idea on how to do this, and sorry to Jade, the most awesomest, coolest, person ever, cause everything has to come to an end eventually : Read and Review.**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

The rest of the summer was amazing. Everything went great for Troy and Gabriella and the whole gang, including Vanessa. Gabriella and Vanessa became very close, they started doing everything together, and began to act like, well, sisters. Surprisingly, Ryan and Vanessa got really close too, but they said they were just really good friends. But summer came to an end, and just as Gabriella and Vanessa were getting ready to say goodbye, their dad came in with a surprise. He requested his company transfer him from San Diego to Albuquerque, and they agreed. Vanessa was still gonna live with her dad, Gabi with her mom, but they always hung out and saw each other. Vanessa was pretty much, just part of the gang. As for everyone's favorite couple, Troy and Gabriella, well, only word to describe them is, perfection.

**Well guys, that's it, the end of Gabriella's (not so) Better Half. I must say, I had a BLAST writing this and it was mostly you guys that made it so great. Special thanks go out to larabaybee, XxAnNy12X, LuvHighSchoolMusical, carito06, Mizz-CriStie, Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week, ChopSuiFish, maria-b3l3n, Chel08, xXSharpayz Alter EgoXx, hsmrocks, so-kawaii-sakura, and everyone else that reviewed. (These are just the ones that really stood out while I was writing.) Another special thanks to my friends Lucero, for giving me the idea to write this in the first place, you rock, Jaclyn, for reading every chapter while I wrote this thing, and Jade, I guess, lol. I had no idea it would be this much of a success, I was expecting to get around 40-50 reviews, and I ended up with more than 100, so thanks. Be sure to look out for my new stuff, gonna be writing a oneshot with larabaybee, and that should be out pretty soon. But, I'm really excited about my next story, its not really a sequel to this, but it's more like a side story, spin-off. It's going to follow the same timeline as Gabriella's (not so) Better Half, but from Ryan's POV. I don't wanna give too much away, but its gonna be amazing, a little Ryella possibly, maybe some Rynessa, I guess, but look out for it. This was a really long AN so I'll shut up now. Later, thanks again.**

**Christian**


End file.
